Spirit's Return
by AmityGirl28
Summary: When Gothel's spirit returns, not only does it threaten Rapunzel and Eugene, it also threatens their twins.  Sequel to The Ghost of Gothel.
1. Prologue

**Hi, I'm here with another story. This is the sequel to "The Ghost of Gothel" (you should read it first). In this sequel, Gothel's spirit returns not only to get revenge on Rapunzel and Eugene; it also wants Rapunzel and Eugene's twins (yes, I've finally decided to do a story about Rapunzel and Eugene's kids). *squeals in delight for finally doing a story about their kids* I can't wait to really start doing this story! So for now, here's the prologue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled (why is this always so hard?)**

**Spirit's Return**

**Prologue**

Rapunzel was in so much pain right now. She was giving birth to her baby that she had been pregnant with for nine whole months. She wished her husband, Eugene Fitzherbert, could be there to comfort her through this agonizing pain. But he was a man and men weren't allowed to be in Rapunzel's room right now. She had to deal with the pain on her own.

XXXXX

Eugene right now was freaking out. He could not stop pacing or wincing at the sound of Rapunzel's screams. He was so worried about Rapunzel, we wasn't paying attention to the carpet that was getting ruined from his constant pacing and beads of sweat coming from his face. He honestly thought Rapunzel was sounding like someone was trying to kill her. More and more he wanted to burst through the doors of their bedroom and comfort her. But he couldn't, he had to stand and listen to her scream bloody murder. This was complete torture for him.

Suddenly, he heard cries. It wasn't Rapunzel's; in fact it was a baby cry. That meant his son or daughter was born! A nursemaid opened the door and motioned him to come in the room as if he were a lost puppy to come towards her. Eugene was relieved that the screams he heard from outside were over. He saw his beautiful Rapunzel laying in their bed smiling. She was no longer in pain. "Hey Eugene," she said as she hugged him. "I'm so glad that's over. I was literally about to burst open the doors just to comfort you," said Eugene as he returned the hug Rapunzel gave him. "I'm glad it's over too Eugene," said Rapunzel. They were interrupted by someone clearing her throat. They looked up and say the nursemaid carrying two babies in her arms.

"Why are there two babies?" asked Eugene. _That can't be right. Rapunzel was the only one in labor at this time. Why are there two babies? Now this is confusing._ Thought Eugene to himself as he was really confused about the fact that the nursemaid had two babies. "Because you guys had twins!" squealed a younger nursemaid who was no younger than twenty. "Twins?" exclaimed Rapunzel and Eugene. Eugene was literally about to freak out. He had not only one, but two children. Rapunzel looked at Eugene for a response because Eugene just frozen like a statue. "Twins?" asked Eugene one more time. "Yes, a boy and a girl," said the nursemaid who carried the babies as she handed them their children. The boy to Eugene and the girl to Rapunzel.

The boy had dark brown hair just like Eugene did. The girl had beautiful blonde hair just like Rapunzel used to have. "What do you think we should name them?" asked Rapunzel. Names. That was the only thing they haven't thought of. Names. "How about Elizabeth? I've always loved that name," said a nursemaid who looked as if she was in her late thirties. "Okay, how about Elizabeth Rapunzel Fitzherbert?" asked Rapunzel. "Perfect!" exclaimed the younger nursemaids. Rapunzel smiled. That meant that was a good name for her.

"What about the boy?" asked a nursemaid who looked as if she was in her early fifties. "Oh, how about Peter? That's one of my favorite boy names!" exclaimed the younger nursemaid who told them they had twins. "How about Peter Eugene Fitzherbert?" asked Rapunzel. "That's really good," said the older nursemaids. Rapunzel looked at Eugene to see if he approved of those names and he smiled back giving her an answer of approval. Rapunzel smiled and saw that the babies had opened their eyes. Peter had big green eyes like Rapunzel did while Elizabeth had hazel eyes just like Eugene. They smiled at their new son and daughter.

It was official; Rapunzel and Eugene were parents and the best part? They had not one, but two healthy babies. A boy with his father's brown hair and his mother's green eyes, and a girl with her mother's used to be golden hair and father's hazel eyes. Rapunzel and Eugene were truly happy by them being parents. The King and Queen were also happy to find out about their new grandson and granddaughter. They were one big happy family. But what they didn't know was the spirit of an old foe was still lurking around…

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I thought it would start the suspense in this story. Did you like the names I came up with for the kids? I hope Elizabeth isn't too formal, but she isn't going to be like that. Did you like the name Peter for the boy? Believe me, it was hard thinking of a good boy's name. I must have tried at least twenty names until I finally figured out a good one! Also, I'd like to thank James Birdsong for the suggestion he gave me about their boy's name. Please review! I get really happy when I've found out someone reviewed. Sorry, I can be desperate! Adios for now! **


	2. Flower Gleam and Glow

**Hi, I'm here with another chapter. It seems you guys really like the prologue. Usually I'm not very good at those, but I just realized this is the best way to start a story like this. In this chapter, Rapunzel and Eugene test to see if Elizabeth's hair is magic. And it should be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or the Healing Incantation**

**Spirit's Return**

**Chapter 1 Flower Gleam and Glow**

Ever since they found out Elizabeth had blonde hair and not brown like her brother or them, Rapunzel and Eugene became more and more suspicious of if their daughter's hair was magical. If it isn't, then she'll be normal like her brother and them. If it was, they'd have to guard her with their life to make sure no one takes her. They didn't want a repeat of what happened to Rapunzel as a baby. They decided today, they would test to see if Elizabeth's hair was magical.

Elizabeth was in her cradle cooing and making other baby noises as she looked up at a mobile above her. It was the same mobile Rapunzel had as a baby. Rapunzel picked up Elizabeth as Elizabeth laughed and cooed at her mother. Rapunzel handed Elizabeth to Eugene for a moment. "Now Eugene, promise me you won't freak out if Elizabeth's hair is magical," said Rapunzel. "I won't," chuckled Eugene nervously as he imagined what would happen if Elizabeth's hair was magical. Rapunzel closed her eyes and began singing the healing incantation.

"_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine,_" sang Rapunzel. Eugene hazel eyes suddenly widened at the sight of his only daughter's hair glow like the sun. He thought back to when Rapunzel first showed him her hair glowed. He was freaking out at that time, but now he was freaking out big time. In fact more than he ever did before. His and Rapunzel's worst nightmares came true. "_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine,_" continued Rapunzel. She knew that song by heart since she sang it practically her entire life. Eugene continued watching his daughter's hair glow brightly. His eyes as round as the wheels he'd seen on carts around the kingdom. "_Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design,_" continued Rapunzel. Eugene's eyes grew bigger when he touched his daughter's hair and it healed a very small cut on his hand. He jerked his hand away from his daughter's hair as if he were a child that touched a hot stove. "_Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine,_" finished Rapunzel as their daughter's hair stopped glowing and it remained its natural blonde color.

Rapunzel opened her eyes and gave Eugene a look that meant "did it work? Is it magical?" Eugene, who was still shocked from the entire thing, gave a nervous nod. "So, we now have a daughter with the magical abilities I had," said Rapunzel. Eugene nodded again still having a very nervous facial expression. He not only has a wife whose hair used to have a magical ability to heal the sick and injured; he now has a daughter who has her mother's old hair which also possessed the power to heal the sick and injured.

Elizabeth was still laughing. She was completely unaware that she had a magical ability that caused her mother and father so much trouble. Eugene was a little freaked out. No, scratch that. He was freaking out big time. Sure he imagined his child had a possibility of it to have magical powers, but he never imagined it would actually happen. He had a flashback of what the doctor told them when he was figuring out the possible genetics their children might have.

Two months ago:

Rapunzel and Eugene knew they had to do this with the doctor. He wanted to find out the possibilities of their child to have some genetic disorder or something. Eugene barely knew his family, so he wasn't sure if his family had a genetic disorder or not. There was nothing wrong with him so he figured that was a big N-O. The doctor already knew that Rapunzel's family had no genetic disorders so they had nothing to worry about.

"So, is there anything any one of you has that might be passed down to your child?" asked the doctor. "Well, there is the matter of the baby possibly having the power I had that could heal the sick and injured," said Rapunzel as she had one hand on her chin and one hand on her belly. "Only you?" asked the doctor. "Yes," said Rapunzel. The doctor then drew a little square and showed Rapunzel and Eugene that the square was used for finding out the possibilities of a trait such as eye color, a disorder, or in this case, hair color. After the doctor filled in the square, they found out that there was no chance of the baby having blonde hair, and there was a half chance of it having the power. They were relieved, but not for long.

The doctor gave them a blood test earlier to make sure it was only Rapunzel that had the power, but when they did Eugene's blood, they found out that he had it too. "You see, we looked at your blood from the blood test and we found out both of you have it," said the doctor. "What?" Rapunzel and Eugene said. Eugene was freaking out right now because there was no way on earth he had it. Unless… "Eugene, did Rapunzel ever heal you?" asked the doctor. "Well, she did heal my hand sir, but that has nothing to do with it," said Eugene calming down only a little bit. "Well, there was that time when he died and that healing tear fell on him and he was alive and…" said Rapunzel as she started connecting the dots. The tear gave him the power. The doctor did the same thing with the square again and found out that not only was the a three-fourths chance of their baby having the power, it was also a one-fourth chance of it being perfectly normal, no power and brown hair, and a one-fourth chance of it having blond hair and the power. Eugene then was freaking out even more.

Reality:

Eugene just found out something. His son and daughter ended up being the one-fourths in the square. Peter was perfectly normal and had brown hair and no power, and Elizabeth had blonde hair and the power. Eugene didn't want to have the same trouble he and Rapunzel had when she had that power so he decided he would do what he did before. Cut her hair. He reached his hand on the table where he touched a pair of scissors. "Should we cut it?" asked Eugene, not taking his hand off the scissors. "No, put the scissors down," said Rapunzel as she noticed Eugene holding on the pair of scissors, "We can do this, Eugene." "How?" asked Eugene. "How?" was his question. How were they going to handle a daughter with magic hair? How were they going to keep her safe? How were they going to be safe? Once the news got out about the newborn princess having magic hair, people will be bound to kidnap her!

"I don't know Eugene, but I know we can do this," said Rapunzel. She was determined to keep her daughter safe from anyone who tried to get his hands on her. Eugene beamed at his wife because that was one of the qualities he loved about her. She would never give up. "Yes Flower, don't let him cut her hair," snickered the spirit as she was spying on them from the window of the nursery.

**Uh-oh! What's going to happen? Review! I'm surprised this chapter came out longer than I expected. Well, when you edit it, it will become longer. At first I thought it was going to be an itty-bitty chapter, but I was proven wrong. I'm not sure if they did genetic things like that during that time, but I remembered a little about genetics I learned in science last year and thought I should do that. I wanted that in another story, but it ends up in this story. Who knew, right? And what do you think Gothel will do? Well, adios for now. **


	3. Five Years Later

**Hi, I'm here with another chapter. In this chapter, Elizabeth and Peter had grown up a little. They are now five years old. And you'll see what they're like. The chapter song is "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson. Well, because I listened to it the most often when doing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled, I only own the adorable twins I've created.**

**Spirit's Return**

**Chapter 2 Five Years Later**

Years had passed and Elizabeth and Peter had grown good so far. Peter was now an adorable little boy with his father's dark brown hair and his mother's green eyes. He was kind of a momma's boy since he was mostly like her. He was quiet, loved animals, was very kind, and loved painting. Elizabeth was now a cute little girl with her mother's blonde hair and her father's hazel eyes. Unlike Peter, Elizabeth was daddy's little girl since she was mostly like him. She was adventurous, overconfident, clever, and charming just like her father. She and her father would have fun pranking guards and snotty royals who came to the kingdom. They would do things like hide the guards' weapons, throw balloons filled with stuff like sour cream, ranch dressing, or something like that, and pretend Elizabeth's hair was a snake and scare the knickers off the royals who came.

Today Elizabeth was with her brother, Peter. Peter was reading a math book from his tutor while Elizabeth blew dandelion seeds at Peter. "Elizabeth, will you cut it out?" asked Peter nicely. "No, I'm bored," said Elizabeth. "What do you want me to do?" asked Peter. "I want you to play with me," said Elizabeth. "Why don't you go bug mom or maybe dad, since you two are closer than two peas in a pod?" asked Peter. "Okay," said Elizabeth as she was about to leave. Then she was grabbed by someone.

"Rah!" said the man who grabbed Elizabeth so high, Peter could see under his sister's dress. "Daddy!" exclaimed the five year old as she kicked and struggled to maybe convince her father to let go. "How are you little Blondie?" asked Eugene. He called Elizabeth "little Blondie" because Elizabeth was like a mini Rapunzel when she had blond hair. "Just fine Daddy!" exclaimed Elizabeth as she tugged on her father's goatee and ran off while he exclaimed in pain from that. "Try and catch me!" sang song Elizabeth. "I'm going to get you!" exclaimed Eugene as he ran after his daughter as she ran away.

Eugene knew his daughter inherited his running skills and ran so fast, even a cheetah couldn't keep up with her. He ran after her as he chased her through the gardens and jumped over bushes and flowerbeds to catch up with her.

"Where'd you go?" asked Eugene as he stopped and looked around the place. "Oh Dad, over here!" exclaimed a small feminine voice. Eugene looked up and found Elizabeth up in a tree swinging her 6 feet of hair like a rope. Eugene started climbing the tree as Elizabeth wrapped her hair around a branch and swung to the next tree. Eugene then used some arrows to go against the wall of the castle that was against the trees. They continued doing this over and over. It all stopped when Elizabeth got down from the branch with her hair while her father was climbing upside down on the branch as his brown hair was hanging down. Elizabeth then ran and hid in the bushes and thought she was safe. She was then grabbed again. She was lifted up and opened her hazel eyes to see her in the strong arms of her father.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Elizabeth as she looked at her hair that draped down to her father's knee. "You called," said Eugene. Elizabeth's expression then changed from happy to sad. She looked at her father's chestnut brown hair and touched her own golden hair and looked like she was about to cry. "Hey, hey, Elizabeth, what's with the face?" asked Eugene as he looked the twin pair of his eyes that was filled with tears. "Daddy, why do I have blonde hair and you guys have brown?" asked Elizabeth. Eugene then thought for a moment.

After Elizabeth was born and they discovered her hair was magic, he and Rapunzel made a promise never to tell Elizabeth that she has magic hair. It would only put her in danger of being kidnapped because she could use it and someone could see her. They tried their best to keep their lips zipped about that subject so Elizabeth would be safe. When Elizabeth ever asked, he and Rapunzel would make up excuses like "it's from one of your family members," or "it's just a natural thing." Elizabeth wasn't stupid and always knew they were lying. She was determined to find out the truth.

"It's just a thing from a family member," said Eugene. "Who? You don't have it, Peter doesn't have it, mommy doesn't have it, and neither does Grandma Anne, Grandpa Henry, Grandpa Herbert, or Grandma Miranda," said Elizabeth as she counted on her fingers. Even though math was her least favorite subject, she was still getting used to have to count. "Well, your mother used to have blonde hair," said Eugene before he slapped his mouth closed for saying that. "Why doesn't mommy have blonde hair anymore?" asked Elizabeth. Eugene tried to think of a good excuse. "She dyed it brown because she thought it was better if she had brown hair," said Eugene without thinking. Elizabeth did buy it and said, "Okay Daddy, but why is it never cut?"

Another one! Eugene thought for a second and said,"Because your mom and I think it's better long?" "But the royal girls make fun of me and say I have ridiculously long hair!" exclaimed Elizabeth. _Ugh! Another one of them bratty rich girls making fun of her! _Thought Eugene for a second. "Tell you what, next time they come here, sardines go in their corsets," said Eugene. He knew Elizabeth enjoyed pranking the rich people who came to the castle. Elizabeth then said, "Okay Daddy," and ran off. _That was a close one_! Thought Eugene for a second.

Elizabeth went into her room and found a gift on her bed. "Oh, a present!" exclaimed Elizabeth. She quickly read the gift tag. She knew how to read a little, but she always thought reading was boring. Until her father taught her and instead of the thick book on reading that her tutors used, her and father would use his favorite book as a child_, The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_. The gift tag said, "To Elizabeth, from M.G." Elizabeth was curious who "M.G." was as she opened her present. She opened it and found nothing but a dead crow.

"Yuck! Who would send me a dead crow?" asked Elizabeth as she tossed the crow on the hardwood floor. She then saw another note. Even though she barely knew how to read, she could understand what the words on the other note. It said "Take a good look at the crow because that's what's going to happen to your parents if you and your brother don't come with me, flower. Sincerely, your grandmother, Gothel." After that there was only one thing heard in the castle.

"MOM! DAD! COME HERE!"

**Uh oh, not another cliffhanger! Now Rapunzel and Eugene are really going to have to tell Elizabeth the truth. I came up with the little thing Elizabeth and Eugene did with the memories of some moments I had with my grandfather when I was a little girl. I kind of have the same thing with Elizabeth, but instead of hair color, it's eye color. I'm about the only one in my family that has brown eyes. My other family members have blue eyes. I know that was probably none of your business, but I can admit things I don't want to say sometimes. Hehe. What do you think will happen next? Find out in the next chapter.**

**You know what they say,**

**"The more reviews, the faster the update"**

**So review! Adios for now!**


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Hello fellow readers, I'm back with the next chapter of "Spirit's Return". Now Elizabeth knows that someone is threatening her. She'll soon find out the secret her parents have been keeping from her since she was born. The chapter song is "Secret" by the Pierces (A.K.A. The Pretty Little Liars Theme).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled. **

**Spirit's Return**

**Chapter 3 Secrets Revealed**

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" yelled Eugene as he walked up to Elizabeth's bedroom with Rapunzel, some guards, her grandparents, her brother, and some other people. Elizabeth was trying to remember what just happened. "Are you alright?" asked Queen Anne (A.K.A. Elizabeth's Grandma Anne). Elizabeth tried to think of something that would be believable because when Elizabeth told something, it almost seemed impossible and no one believed her. She then found the perfect way to tell them. She had a bunch of questions for her parents. Who was this Grandmother Gothel? Why had she never met her? Why'd she send the dead crow? What did she do wrong to get the dead crow? Maybe she heard about the pranks she did on the royals and wanted to get revenge on her for doing that.

"Elizabeth, why were you screaming?" asked Rapunzel. "Who's Grandmother Gothel?" asked Elizabeth as she turned to her parents as if she was investigating them. Rapunzel and Eugene froze for a second. _How'd she find out about Gothel?_ They both asked themselves. "Where'd you get that idea?" asked the Captain of the Guard whose sword was raised thinking someone tried to kidnap her. "In this note when she sent me this dead crow," said Elizabeth as she picked up the crow by its feet. "Ew! A crow! Ew!" exclaimed Janice, the Captain's wife. "Easy Janice, now what happened?" asked the Captain. "Who's Grandmother Gothel? Did she marry Grandpa Herbert after Grandma Miranda died?" asked Elizabeth. "No," said Eugene as he imagined what Gothel probably would have done with his father if his father actually married Gothel. Probably would've done the same thing she did with him (A.K.A. stab him in the stomach). "No," Eugene said.

"Did she marry Grandpa Henry before he married Grandma Anne?" asked Elizabeth. "No, I'm your Grandpa Henry's only wife," said Queen Anne as she was shocked by what her granddaughter had just said. "Then who is she?" demanded Elizabeth. Elizabeth wasn't playing games. She believed she had a right to know who this woman was. Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other whispered a bit and sighed. "What are you whispering?" asked Elizabeth as she butted in, curious where this was going. "Grandmother Gothel isn't your real grandmother, she was the woman who kidnapped your mother," said Eugene.

"Why did Grandmother Gothel kidnap Mommy?" asked Elizabeth. Even though she didn't know what kidnap means, she knows it's not good. "You see she wanted me for a power that I used to have," said Rapunzel. "Does that make you a witch or something?" asked Elizabeth. She heard about witches having magic powers, but this was totally new. "No, I'm not a witch. The power was in my hair and it had the power to heal the sick and injured," said Rapunzel. "What?" exclaimed Elizabeth, Peter, Janice, and the other guards. "You have it too Elizabeth," said Rapunzel. "Me? I have this? Prove it! I don't believe you!" exclaimed Elizabeth as she looked at her hair.

"Do any of you have any cuts or scrapes?" asked Rapunzel. They all checked and said no. She decided to use some glass from a broken vase in the hallway that Elizabeth broke earlier and scraped it against Eugene's skin. As Eugene exclaimed in pain, Elizabeth covered her eyes as her mother was hurting her father. "Sorry Eugene, but I have to do this," winced Rapunzel because of what she did. Eugene ignored the pain he got from the sharp edges of the glass and listened to his wife. "Now Elizabeth, sing this with me," said Rapunzel. Elizabeth still confused when her mother wrapped the end of her hair on her father's new gash. She thought she'd get blood in her hair from that but ignored it.

"_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine_," sang Rapunzel as Elizabeth's hair started to glow. "Now you sing it with me as I continue singing," said Rapunzel. Together the mother and daughter sang together. "_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, heal what has been hurt, change the fates' design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine,_" they sang. Elizabeth felt a little warm as it glowed like the sun. She noticed everyone having wide eyes, including her father who hasn't seen this since Elizabeth was a week old. After the song was over, Elizabeth helped her father unwrap the hair that was at his left forearm. Everyone was shocked. The huge gash from the glass was gone! Everyone's eyes were wider than a long battle ax after seeing no trace of the gash on Eugene's forearm.

Everyone was still shocked. The most shocked was Janice who fainted after seeing the gash gone. The guards were still struggling to hold Janice's unconscious body which was heavy from her extra weight. Elizabeth was the most shocked too because she had a power her parents never told her. "Why didn't you tell me this before? I could've helped any of you guys when you guys were ill or injured!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "We wanted to tell you, but we didn't want anyone like Gothel to kidnap you!" said Rapunzel.

"Is there anything else I need to know about Grandmother Gothel that I need to know about?" asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth wanted to know what to expect from her fake grandmother if she ever met her. "She used my hair for youth, deprived me of my freedom, and nearly killed your father," said Rapunzel as she remembered things that would be appropriate to tell Elizabeth. Elizabeth was shocked. She used her mother as a youth fountain, kept her mother locked up from the world like some kind of beast, and actually tried to kill her father. She hoped she never met her because she seemed like a very cruel woman.

After everyone left, she overheard Peter telling their parents about how cool it was to have a sister whose hair glowed. She smiled at Peter who was now acting like their father for a change. Then she was hit in the back of the head and everything became black. As she faded into darkness, she heard a loud,

"ELIZABETH!"

**Uh oh, what happened? What do you think happened? Did you like it? Dislike it? Say it in reviews! So, now Elizabeth knows about Gothel. Sorry for the cliffhangers. And yes, I added Janice from "Peacemakers" into this story. I decided to use some characters from my other stories in this story. If there are any you'd like to suggest? Say it in reviews too! Sorry for the long wait. I have to help my moter because her fiance is part of this show and I had to help her and I'll have to leave for the show in a few minutes. Well, adios for now! *disappears into a cloud of black smoke* **


	5. Trapped in Never Ending Darkness

**Hello, I'm here with the next chapter of Spirit's Return. In this chapter, you'll find out what happened to Elizabeth. Also, this is going to be in Elizabeth's POV for part of the chapter. There are three chapter songs in this one. And here are the links:**

**Song #1:****.com/watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM&ob=av3e**

**Song #2:** **.com/watch?v=zPS5VjUfQZ8**

**Song #3: ****.com/watch?v=gubB0LcU0zE**** starts at 0:54 in the video.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled.**

**Spirit's Return**

**Chapter 4 Trapped in Never Ending Darkness**

**Elizabeth's POV:**

It was nothing but darkness. I tried my best to wake up, but I felt something being put in my mouth or something rubbed on my eyes to make my eyelids heavy. I could hear voices in the background while I was sleeping. Whoever kept giving me the stuff or rubbed that stuff on my eyes must've not wanted me to be awake. I wondered who made me black out. I could hear someone saying "Sleep my precious flower," but it wasn't my mother. It was a woman who had a rich voice, almost a voice of a comforting motherly figure. Maybe this woman was taking me to the royal physician and thought it'd be better if I slept so I couldn't feel any pain. I hoped that was it.

**At the castle:**

"I can't believe Elizabeth is gone," said Rapunzel as she started sobbing by her daughter's bed. Eugene looked at his wife and looked back at his son, his mother and father in-law, some guards, and servants. They were waiting for Eugene to do something to comfort Rapunzel. Eugene sighed and said, "Rapunzel, we're going to find Elizabeth; even if we have to search all of Corona." "Rapunzel, I'm going to make sure James and his men start looking for your daughter right away," said Janice. "But…" asked the Captain. Janice then gave him a stern look and the Captain groaned and told the Lieutenant to get the men to start searching for Elizabeth.

"Don't worry, we're going to find her," said Eugene as he comforted his wife. He then left to help spread the news to the people about Elizabeth being gone. Queen Anne watched her husband leave with her son in-law. She decided it was her turn to comfort her daughter. "Rapunzel, when you went missing, I felt the exact same way you are right now," said Queen Anne. "Really?" asked Rapunzel. "Yes, when we found you gone, your father and I were heartbroken. But what we did was pray for your return, and after eighteen years, it worked," said Queen Anne. "But mother, I want Elizabeth beck right now!" said Rapunzel. "Just pray Rapunzel, it might work," said Queen Anne, "We might not be able to help you all the way, but there's someone who can." Queen Anne left afterwards to spread the news of Elizabeth going missing.

Rapunzel then knew what her mother was talking about. She remembered when she was helping the priest at the church set up decorations for the Christmas play and she saw this beautiful artwork in the church that she absolutely adored. She even questioned the priest when she saw the woman in the picture hold her precious baby. He told her the entire story and Rapunzel smiled at that story and finally learned what Christmas was about. She even remembered seeing some people praying and she realized it was her turn.

She started singing as she had flashbacks of her and Elizabeth. She remembered looking at her for the first time. She remembered when she first walked and her first words. She remembered that innocent look she had when she put a hole in the wall. She remembered how they both laughed when she introduced her to Pascal and Pascal stuck his tongue in Eugene's ear. She remembered when she and Eugene had to comfort her when she had a nightmare. She cried at the memories and then said, "Wherever you are, I hope you're safe." She left afterwards to help her parents and Eugene.

**Elizabeth's POV:**

I was still asleep and I had this dream that was really confusing. I saw a woman with beautiful blonde hair like me. I was curious if this was an older version of me. She had bright green eyes just like my mother and Peter and her blonde hair was braided and had flowers in her hair. She was in a boat while it was shining with some kind of floating lights. Also in the boat was a man. He had brown hair just like Peter, mother, and father. He also had hazel eyes just like me and dad. He also had a goatee just like dad. The two looked surprisingly familiar.

In the dream, the man left her on a boat and I saw the blonde woman in tears as she watched the man float away. Then later I saw the man was being led to something. It looked like a rope with a little thing tied around it. I saw it before, but I never asked what it was. Ever. Then in the dream, the man went to some kind of building and climbed up something and when he came in the building, he saw the blonde woman tied up. What happened next, I was really confused at that point.

A woman with curly ebony hair stuck something in the man's side. Even though I couldn't make out what it was, I knew it wasn't good. The man dropped to the ground like a dead oak tree. I woke up this time. I felt like Sleeping Beauty after how long I had been sleeping. After that I woke up. And this time, there was know stuff being put into my throat or put on my eyes. I was happy I was able to be free to be awake. Then I noticed I wasn't in my bedroom. The place looked confusing. It was old and dilapidated. There was chipping paint and the walls and roof were cracked so much, it looked like the walls or roof could cave in at any moment. I then spotted a woman with the same curly raven hair as the other woman in my dream. Who the heck is she and why'd she bring me here?

"Good for you to be awake flower," said the woman. So that's the woman with the rich motherly voice. "Who are you, where am I, and why'd you take me here?" I demanded. I'm a princess for Pete's sake and I deserve the right to know! "I'm your Grandmother Gothel," chuckled the woman diabolically. That hit me like a frying pan. I never wanted to be face to face with this woman, but here I am facing her! "Why'd you take me here?" I demanded. "I just wanted to have some grandmother-granddaughter bonding time with you," said Grandmother Gothel acting all innocent. Innocent my foot! I may be five, but I learned from my father how to spot someone lying. My eyes filled with tears and I looked like I was about to cry. This is a new thing because I never cry! I haven't cried one tear since I was a baby!

"I don't want to be with you! I want to be with my mommy and daddy!" I yelled. Grandmother Gothel looked at me with wide eyes. "But I want to spend time with you," she chuckled nervously. "NO! I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!" I wailed louder to where I was practically screaming. "Your overconfident father and naïve mother are dead!" exclaimed Grandmother Gothel. That part hit me like a sack of bricks. I couldn't believe it. My mother and father are dead. I started sobbing hard because I couldn't believe it. I silently mourned my mother and father. I didn't know how long I cried but it was longer and harder than any other time I've cried before in my life.

**Outside the building:**

While Elizabeth was mourning, Gothel snuck out to get some food. As she left she smiled and thought to herself.

_I can't believe she actually believes that her parents are actually dead! Ha! She's just as naïve as her mother! This is going to be an easy flower to manage!_

**Aw! Poor Elizabeth! Sorry for the depressing chapter. I was in a depressed mood. In English Friday, we watched a video about an event that happened and it was so depressing that I don't want to speak at all. Can you guess what Elizabeth's dream was? And what do you think is going to happen? The more reviews, the more easily I'll get out of my depression. If any of you have any suggestions for this story, just say it in reviews! Adios for now! **


	6. I Refuse, I Refuse, I Refuse

**Hello, I'm here with another chapter. Sorry for that depressing chapter last time. In this chapter, Elizabeth is of course upset and Gothel tries to do something to get information. And Rapunzel and Eugene get help from some old friends. The chapter song is "Misery Business" by Paramore. Probably not the best song choice, but I didn't know any other songs where someone gets something they want and doesn't realize how miserable they're making others. Also for this chapter, you might want to read my story "Eugene's Long Lost Father" to understand a character in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled.**

**Spirit's Return**

**Chapter 5 I refuse, I refuse, I refuse**

**With Elizabeth and Gothel:**

After Elizabeth had finished crying (for two straight hours), Gothel decided to tell Elizabeth her "ground rules". "Sorry Grandma, I never cried that much in my life! Not even when I was a baby," groaned Elizabeth as she felt too weak to cry. Gothel gave Elizabeth some water so Elizabeth wouldn't die from dehydration. If she wanted her flower, she had to keep it from dying. "Well, that's okay. I felt the same way when my mother died," said Gothel as she gave Elizabeth more water. "What are you doing Grandma?" asked Elizabeth who was suspicious from the water she was given over and over. "I'm just giving you some water. You looked dehydrated," said Gothel. Elizabeth rose an eyebrow in confusion because she had no idea what dehydrated means.

"Now, for some ground rules I need to go over," said Gothel. Elizabeth who was too weak and depressed didn't say anything. She didn't like rules at all. She and her father would always break them together. Even though she'd get in trouble, when it was her grandparents, the Captain, or her own mother. "Rule number one, don't ever leave this place! We can't risk anyone abusing your power," said Gothel. _Yeah right! You're abusing my power for youth!_ Thought Elizabeth for a second as took a sip of her water. "Rule number two, you will only use your power only when I request it," said Gothel. _Not even when I'm hurt? Meanie! _Thought Elizabeth as she set the glass down. "Rule number three, there is to be no mumbling. I hate it, it's very annoying," said Gothel. _Like I care what you like and dislike. _Thought Elizabeth as she got another sip of her water.

"Well, now that you understand the rules, I'll be right back! I'm going to get some stuff so I can make us some hazelnut soup," said Gothel as she changed from her strict self to a very cheerful side of her. Elizabeth looked down as she stroked her golden hair. Gothel saw how miserable Elizabeth looked. She just had to ask what was wrong. "What's wrong my precious granddaughter?" asked Gothel in her mock consideration. "I can't believe my mother and father died," said Elizabeth as her voice cracked like the vase she broke a few hours ago at the castle. "I know, I miss them too," said Gothel. She didn't really miss them. Especially Eugene who caused this entire mess according to her.

"I hope Peter's okay," sighed Elizabeth. "Who?" asked Gothel. She was curious who this Peter was. She thought Peter was another flower that could help her totally come back to life and get revenge on Rapunzel and Eugene for killing her. "My brother, he has my father's brown hair and mother's green eyes. The last time I saw him, he was freaking out because he found out my hair glowed," said Elizabeth as tears formed in her eyes at the thought of her parents. She really felt guilty and thought it was her fault that her parents died. She thought it was nice of her Grandmother Gothel to listen to her talking about how miserable she was. Gothel became suspicious if Peter was a flower or not. "Well, goodbye Elizabeth!" exclaimed Gothel as she left the little building that she found in the woods. Elizabeth remained silent as a mouse while Gothel was gone. She refused to believe the fact her parents were dead (even though it's a lie).

**At the castle:**

After they got everyone in the kingdom to gather to listen to the announcement, King Henry, Queen Anne, Rapunzel, Eugene, the Captain, and Peter gathered by the plaza balcony where they'd normally set off the lanterns for the lantern festival. "May I have your attention please? A few hours ago, our new princess, Elizabeth Rapunzel Fitzherbert, was kidnapped!" boomed King Henry. Everyone gasped at that. Elizabeth was reliving the same thing Rapunzel lived like when she was younger. "We need every one of you to help us to find Elizabeth and her kidnapper! Remember, Elizabeth has six feet of hair the color of gold and eyes the color of honey! If you see anyone who looks like her, bring her to the castle immediately!" exclaimed King Henry.

Everyone started scrambling to look everywhere for the missing princess. According to King Henry, Queen Anne, and the Captain, it hasn't been this chaotic since Rapunzel went missing. "I hope we find her," sighed Rapunzel. "We're going to find her," said Eugene, "and for even more help, I called up a few friends and family members to help with the search party." "Who?" asked Rapunzel.

Just as she said that, she saw a man who looked surprisingly familiar. Then it hit her. It was Lord Herbert. She hasn't seen him since he came by looking for Eugene. "Eugene my boy, what seems to be the trouble?" asked Lord Herbert as he approached them. "Hey Grandpa Herbert!" exclaimed Peter. "Hey Peter, so where's little Elizabeth? Is she still at lessons?" asked Lord Herbert. "No, she's gone," sighed Eugene. "Gone? Gone where?" asked Lord Herbert confused. "You see Lord Herbert, Elizabeth has that power that I mentioned I had the last time you came. And someone kidnapped her most likely for her hair," said Rapunzel. "Is it me or is there a trend of people getting kidnapped for their hair in this family?" asked Lord Herbert. "Well, we're going to find her with the help of you, some friends, and the entire kingdom," said Eugene.

"I'm looking forward to meeting your friends; they must be interesting-Ah!" exclaimed Lord Herbert as he turned around and saw the thugs from the Snuggly Duckling. "Hook Hand! Big Nose! It's nice to see you guys!" exclaimed Rapunzel. "You know them?" asked Lord Herbert who was really confused. "Yes dad, these are the people who helped me escape prison to rescue Rapunzel," said Eugene. "I'm grateful for that, but them?" asked Lord Herbert. "Who's the man hiding behind Flynn Rider?" slurred Shorty who was looking at Lord Herbert. "Gentlemen, this is my father; father, these are the guys from the Snuggly Duckling," said Eugene. Lord Herbert was about to shake Hook Hand's hand when he was surprised when Hook Hand held out the hand that had his hook. Lord Herbert nearly fainted at the sight of that. "Oh, sorry Mr. Rider, I always forget my hook," said Hook Hand. "It's Herbert, and that's okay," said Lord Herbert as she shook Hook Hand's regular hand.

"I never expected you to be friends with thugs!" whispered Lord Herbert. "Hey, they're not what you think!" said Eugene. "I'd expect you to be friends with people who have, I don't know…a little more class?" asked Lord Herbert. "Please! All those rich people do are stick their noses in the air so high, I'm surprised that they didn't get a nosebleed from that," said Eugene as he remembered the last ball his family went to.

There were a bunch of rich snobs in that place and they'd just stick their noses in the air when they saw him or Elizabeth. They even said that they wore peasant clothes and laughed at them with their snobbish barking laughter. For revenge, Elizabeth let her braided hair loose and moved it around on the floor like it was a snake. The rich people started screaming like they had a third lung when they saw it and would yell "SNAKE!" after they saw Elizabeth's hair slivering like one. After that, the only thing heard was screaming from the royals and laughter from a father and daughter after giving the royals a little thing they'd like to call "revenge".

"Okay, I understand that rich people hate you, but I never imagined you being friends with people like them," whispered Lord Herbert. "Sorry Dad, but for friends, I have a strict no snobs policy," said Eugene. Lord Herbert looked confused for a few seconds. "He's a very confused man, isn't he?" asked Big Nose when he looked at Lord Herbert's face. "Let's get this show on the road and start finding Elizabeth!" exclaimed Eugene. "Rider, your daughter might not show up for days, or weeks, or months, or years, maybe never. Don't you think she might be dead?" asked the Captain. Eugene refused to believe that. His own daughter? Dead? He gave the Captain a cold hard stare and left to join the others.

**In the forest:**

Gothel was gathering parsnips for the hazelnut soup she was planning on making Elizabeth. She thought if what she did was wrong, but she shook it off. She refused to believe she was actually guilty.

**Did you like this chapter? I hope it's better than the last one. Say it in reviews! And now you know why the chapter's name is "I refuse, I refuse, I refuse". Yes, I brought back Lord Herbert from "Eugene's Long Lost Father". Did you like his little reaction to when he saw the thugs from the Snuggly Duckling? And of course, Gothel's probably going to do something after finding out about Peter. What's going to happen? It can only be explained in the next chapter. Adios for now! **


	7. The Search for Elizabeth

**Hi, I'm here with another chapter. In this chapter, they start the search for Elizabeth. While they do that, Peter has a little trouble being with only his father and gets to know him better. Here is the link to the chapter song: ****.com/watch?v=Tkkmi4iv9Jc&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled.**

**Spirit's Return**

**Chapter 6 the Search for Elizabeth**

"Okay, how should we find her?" asked Eugene. "How about the men search through the forest while the women search the kingdom?" said Lord Herbert. Everyone started agreeing "Wait? What do you mean by that?" asked Peter. "It means, you, me, Grandpa Henry, Grandpa Herbert, the Captain, your uncles, and the other men search in the forest while your mother, Grandma Anne, Janice, and the other women search the kingdom," said Eugene. Peter didn't like this. He wished he could be with his mother, but he had to go with his father, and they didn't get along very well. Peter was a young gentleman while his father was an overconfident man. Eugene hated wearing fancy clothes. The fanciest clothes he's ever worn was his Prince Consort outfit. Peter was willing to wear fancy clothes no matter how uncomfortable they were. Peter would rather sit and read while Eugene wanted to have adventures. It was hard for people to guess they were actually related. Their differences were a long list that couldn't be stopped. It would just go on and on forever!

The men rode on their horses out of the kingdom while the women stayed and asked people if they've seen Elizabeth. Most people said "no, I haven't seen her," while others made their daughters wear a blonde wig and impersonate Elizabeth. They got that act at least ten times! That was when Rapunzel got upset.

"That's the tenth time some parent made their daughter pretend to be Elizabeth!" exclaimed Janice. "I haven't seen anything like that since Rapunzel went missing and people made their daughters impersonate Rapunzel," said Queen Anne. "We're never going to find her at this rate!" exclaimed Mabel, Rapunzel's chambermaid. "Yes, we are!" exclaimed Rapunzel. She wasn't going to lose hope now! "I wonder how the men are doing," said Janice. "I'm probably sure Eugene and the others are close to where Elizabeth is!" said Queen Anne.

**In the Forest:**

The men were searching throughout the forest. Eugene was in front following King Henry and Lord Herbert, the Captain of the Guard, Hook Hand, and the other guards and thugs. Peter was riding on Maximus with his father while Maximus was sniffing the ground trying to find Elizabeth's scent. Peter, who was bored, was fiddling with Maximus' reins while Eugene was looking at a map to find the possible places Elizabeth might be. They stopped at any noise to see if it might be anyone who might've kidnapped Elizabeth. So far they've found: a rabbit, two squirrels, a deer, three moose, and a bear cub.

"Dad, can I sit with Grandpa Henry?" asked Peter. "Sure," said Eugene as they stopped and Eugene gave Peter to King Henry. "How come you don't want to sit with your father? When I was a young boy, I would always sit with my father on a horse," said King Henry. "I just don't know how Dad and I can be related. We're nothing alike!" said Peter. "Nonsense! You have your father's hair, you freak out like him, and you're just as stubborn as he is," said King Henry. Peter thought for a moment and decided what to do. "Can I sit with Grandpa Herbert?" asked Peter. "Sure, Lord Herbert, can you please take Peter for me?" asked King Henry. They stopped again and after a few complaints from the guards, they've managed to get Peter with Lord Herbert.

"Hey Grandpa Herbert," said Peter. "Hey Peter, how's my favorite grandson?" asked Lord Herbert. "Grandpa, I'm your only grandson," said Peter as he laughed. "Still, you're my favorite!" said Lord Herbert. Peter laughed until he frowned for a moment. "Is everything alright Peter?" asked Lord Herbert. "No, I'm just curious, was it hard for you to get along with your Dad?" asked Peter. "Yes, why'd you ask that?" asked Lord Herbert. "Because I'm having trouble getting along with Dad. We're nothing alike and I just don't how I'm even related to him!" groaned Peter.

"You know, when I first found Eugene, he didn't want me in his life at all. In fact, he wouldn't let me near him, but after we talked it out, we found some things in common, and we got along better," said Lord Herbert. "That seems nice Grandpa!" said Peter who felt better after hearing that. After that talk with his grandpa, he thought long and hard about what he said. He thought he should do the same thing his grandpa and father did with his father. He waited until it got dark and everyone was asleep.

Peter couldn't sleep. It was because of two reasons: one, what his grandpa said, and two, the men were snoring too loudly. He looked for his father and finally found him pacing by a rock. He looked stressed as he paced the ground practically killing the grass beneath his feet, and looked depressed as he laid up against the rock. Peter decided to investigate what was going on. He crawled away from his grandpa and went towards the rock.

"Dad, what are you doing?" asked Peter after he got there. "Peter? What are you doing up? It's late!" said Eugene. "I couldn't sleep," said Peter, "and what are you doing?" "Nothing, I'm fine," said Eugene as he sighed deeply. "You don't sound okay or look okay," said Peter as he looked at his father who was down and out. "I just kind of miss your sister," said Eugene. "Kind of miss her? I'd say you miss her a lot by the way you're acting!" said Peter.

"Your sister would do everything with each other and help each other with problems. And sometimes we add a little fun to it," said Eugene as he remembered all those times he and Elizabeth pranked guards and snobby royals. "I do remember those, they were kind of funny!" chuckled Peter softly as his father chuckled along with him. That's when the ice broke and they started getting along better. After a father-to-son talk, Eugene and Peter laid down on the ground and went to sleep.

About an hour after Peter and Eugene fell asleep, someone came by looking for Peter. "Yes, that's him alright!" snickered Gothel. She looked at Eugene who was fast asleep. If she wanted, she could've got her dagger out and kill him right now, but she decided to wait because she wanted his wife and children to see it. She gently picked up Peter and started running. Peter awoke immediately and found out he wasn't in the arms of his father. He was in the arms of some strange lady! He remembered what his father said in their conversation. _If you ever need help, scream my name _was repeating in his mind. Peter knew what he should do. He started to scream at the top of his lungs.

"DAD!"

Eugene heard the scream and he being half asleep mumbled "Peter". Then he looked around and couldn't find him. "Peter!" he exclaimed as he looked around for Peter. The men woke up after hearing Eugene. "RIDER, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" exclaimed the Captain as he woke up. "Oh boys," said a voice. The men all turned around and saw Gothel holding Peter. They were all shocked, but no one was as shocked as Eugene. Eugene was the most shocked to see Gothel. _What the Hell is she doing here?_ was his only thought at the moment. "DAD!" exclaimed Peter. "Kiss the boy goodbye, because you're never going to see him again!" cackled Gothel as she and Peter disappeared. Everyone stood in shock from what happened. Eugene was shaking his head in disbelief and then he started walking away. "Where are you going?" asked Lord Herbert. "To think!" exclaimed Eugene as he left. Eugene then crawled beside a rock and felt extremely guilty as he thought it was his fault his son was kidnapped. After thirty minutes of that, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Oh-No! Peter got kidnapped! Sorry for that, but its part of an idea I have for this story. Did you like the little connection Peter and Eugene made? I thought during the search, Peter and Eugene should make a father-son connection. Sorry, for the long update. I'm trying to get used to a new schedule change and it's really confusing! What happens next can only be explained in the next chapter. The more reviews, the closer that Eugene is going to find Elizabeth and now, Peter! **


	8. Loss and Memories

**Hey, I'm here with another chapter. I sure did leave such a cliffhanger! In this chapter, Elizabeth and Peter find each other. And Eugene has to explain to Rapunzel about what happened. The chapter song is "Broken" by Seether Feat. Amy Lee.**

**Disclaimer: Tangled doesn't and will never belong to me. *sighs sadly***

**Spirit's Return**

**Chapter 7 Loss and Memories**

After searching all night, the men found Eugene sitting by a rock. He was conked out and snoring loudly. Lord Herbert and King Henry looked at Eugene sleeping soundly like an animal during hibernation, even though his snoring lessened the mood. The Captain on the other hand wanted them to stop staring at Eugene and wake him up. "Rider! Naptime's over! Wake up!" screamed the Captain. Eugene snorted, and mumbled "five more minutes," before he turned over and resumed his snoring. The Captain, who was getting annoyed, tried one more time.

"RIDER! IF YOU DON'T GET THE HELL UP, WE'RE NEVER GOING TO FIND YOUR SON!" exclaimed the Captain as he screamed like he had a third lung. Eugene, who was surprised and angry by the very loud wake-up call, stood up and dusted his clothes. "What a nice wake up call," said Eugene with nothing but sarcasm in his voice. "Rider, you must not be too concerned about looking for your children," said the Captain. "I am too! At least I wasn't the one screaming like a banshee just to get someone up!" exclaimed Eugene.

The two men screamed at each other. The men just watched them argue while Lord Herbert looked at his son and the Captain bickering like little kids. He will not have them acting like little five year olds and said, "QUIT ACTING LIKE THAT! BOTH OF YOU ARE ACTING LIKE SPOILED BRATS! NOW, LISTEN TO THIS! EUGENE, I WANT YOU TO APOLOGIZE TO THE CAPTAIN FOR ACTING SARCASTIC, AND CAPTAIN, I WANT YOU TO APOLOGIZE FOR SCREAMING AT EUGENE JUST TO GET HIM UP!"

The two men reluctantly shared their apologies. "I'm sorry for acting sarcastic," grumbled Eugene. "I'm sorry for screaming at you like a maniac," groaned the Captain. "Now that's settled, let's get this show on the road and find Elizabeth and Peter," said Lord Herbert. Eugene and the Captain had a little private conversation when Lord Herbert wasn't looking. "To be perfectly honest Captain, I only did it because he's my father," whispered Eugene. "And frankly, I only did this since he's a lord and I'm a captain. It's a just a simple step up the ladder of society," said Eugene. "And I'm with the royals," said Eugene remembering that he was a Prince Consort and higher than the Captain. "Even though you're married to the princess, I don't give a damn. You're still a criminal," said the Captain as he walked away. "What a nice thing to say," said Eugene sarcastically as he followed along with the other men.

He was worried about how Rapunzel was going to react after finding out about what happened to Peter. She will be really mad at him not just for losing their only son, but for letting Gothel, out all people, kidnap him. _How on Earth did Gothel get back?_ He remembered that the last time the've seen the spirit, they trapped it in a bag and buried it. Some doofus must've dug it up and let her go. He was going to get to the bottom of it even if had to explain to Rapunzel about losing their son.

XXXXX

Elizabeth was so upset. She still thought her parents were dead. She then heard Gothel come in with a boy. _He looks so familiar…Wait a minute! Could it be?_ Thought Elizabeth for a second when she looked at the boy. "Peter!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "Liza! You're alive!" exclaimed Peter as they exchanged a brother/sister hug. "Okay, now that we know each other and that, I'm going to start dinner. I'm making hazelnut soup!" sang song Gothel as she left. But Elizabeth and Peter cared less by what she said. They were just happy that they were alive and found each other.

"Peter, I thought you were dead!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "You thought I was dead? Elizabeth, we thought you were dead!" exclaimed Peter who was excited and confused at the same time. _Why did she think I'm dead? Something must be wrong!_ Thought Peter for a second. "When Grandmother Gothel told me about Mom and Dad being dead, I assumed you were dead too," sighed Elizabeth as he mood changed from happy to sad. Peter was definitely confused now!

"Mom and Dad aren't dead! They're alive!" exclaimed Peter. "What? They're alive!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "Yes, they're alive! And they're looking for you!" exclaimed Peter. "Alive?" asked Elizabeth. "Yes, they had the entire kingdom looking for you! Even Grandpa Herbert and our uncles are helping with the search!" exclaimed Peter. "Alive?" asked Elizabeth. "Yes, and I think Grandmother Gothel lied to you, but it doesn't surprise me. Mom and Dad told me she was nothing but a liar," said Peter as he pointed to his head. "Oh my God," sighed Elizabeth.

"You're upset because Grandmother Gothel lied to you?" asked Peter. "No," said Elizabeth. "But she…" said Peter. "Peter, right now I don't care if Grandmother Gothel grew up on a farm and raised chickens and goats! I just want to know why she took us from Mom and Dad!" exclaimed Elizabeth as she sat down to think for a moment. "Yeah, I'm curious about that too. You just don't kidnap people for no reason at all!" exclaimed Peter. Elizabeth sighed.

She then saw something. It looked like a picture. She walked towards it and picked it up. It was a picture of the same blonde woman from her dream! It showed a teenage girl with long golden hair and the twins' Grandmother Gothel. "Peter, look at this!" said Elizabeth. "What's that?" asked Peter. "It's a picture. 'To Mother, From Rapunzel,'" read Elizabeth on the back of the painting. "Who's Rapunzel?" asked Peter. "Wait a minute! That sounds familiar…" said Elizabeth as she thought for a moment and realized where she heard it from. "Dad calls Mom that all the time!" exclaimed Elizabeth. Then they spotted a folded up piece of paper.

The piece of paper had a picture of a man. He had dark hair, a smart look, a goatee, and a nose that him look like Pinnochio. The paper stated in bold print:

Wanted

Dead or Alive

Flynn Rider

Thief

The man looked very familiar to Elizabeth and Peter. "He looks so much like Dad!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "What? No! Dad doesn't have a nose like that!" exclaimed Peter thinking Elizabeth was mad because she thought that thief on the wanted poster was their father. _No way Jose!_ Thought Peter for a second.

Elizabeth pulled out something that was hidden in her dress. It was a gold necklace with the sun of Corona on it. It was a locket her parents gave her on Elizabeth's and Peter's fifth birthday. "What's that?" asked Peter. "It's a locket, Dumbo!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "When did you get that?" asked Peter. "On our birthday!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "No way, I would've remembered that!" said Peter. "Probably because when Mom and Dad were giving it to me, you were playing pirates with those snooty rich boys," said Elizabeth. "They're not snooty!" exclaimed Peter. "They told me to go back in the ditch with all the other poor people!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "Probably if you wore something fancier, they wouldn't have said that," said Peter remembering the casual dress Elizabeth wore for their birthday party. "It's my birthday! I don't want to wear some tight dress and pantyhose!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "Okay, that's really none of my business!" exclaimed Peter as he looked like he just saw a naked woman. Ignoring the subject, Elizabeth looked at her locket.

She opened it and revealed two pictures: their father of the left, and their mother on the right. Elizabeth compared the pictures in her locket to the ones from the painting and wanted poster. _They look so much alike!_ Thought Elizabeth as she compared the pictures over and over. She put her finger on the nose from the wanted poster and made the picture look exactly like her father. She put her finger to where it showed the exact length of her mother's hair. She then saw something.

It was the blonde woman and brown haired man from her dream! In the thing she saw, she saw them having fun, dancing, and just enjoying themselves. Then it got to a part where the brown haired man swiped something sharp in the blonde woman's hair, cutting it really short. She saw the woman's hair fade from golden blonde to chestnut brown. She fell backwards shocked from the vision.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" asked Peter. "The blonde woman and brown haired man are Mom and Dad!" whispered Elizabeth to herself. "What?" asked Peter. He was really confused! "The man and woman from my dream are Mom and Dad!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "How do you know that?" asked Peter. "The man looked exactly like Dad! And Dad told me Mom had long golden hair!" stuttered Elizabeth. "What? That's insane! Mom never had blonde hair!" said Peter. "How do you know? You weren't even born yet!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "Neither were you!" exclaimed Peter. Ignoring her brother's statement, she continued. "Anyways, I saw something that caused Mom's hair to look just like hers now!" said Elizabeth.

Peter thought the whole thing was insane, but he followed along. "It was cut and her hair faded to brown! Maybe my hair does the same thing!" exclaimed Elizabeth. Peter was really confused. He realized Grandpa Henry was right about him freaking out like his father. "Do you have anything sharp?" asked Elizabeth. Peter remembered when their father gave him his old thieving kit and Peter pulled it out. He found a little pocketknife and handed it to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth swiped the pocketknife through a few hidden strands and what she saw was true. Her golden hair turned to chestnut brown! "Oh my God! It's true!" exclaimed Elizabeth as she stared at the strands of hair she just cut. The strands were now the color of her brother's, father's, and mother's hair. "No wonder Mom and Dad never cut your hair!" exclaimed Peter as he stared at the strands of hair that matched his hair color. Then they heard someone they didn't want to hear now.

"Elizabeth, Peter, what's going on up there?"

**Well, did you like it? Dislike it? Now Elizabeth and Peter know the truth about their parents! And Elizabeth now knows Gothel lied! And they also know the truth about Elizabeth's hair! What happens next? It can only be explained in the next chapter. The more reviews, the closer Elizabeth and Peter are to finding out the whole truth! Also, how do you think Rapunzel will react once she finds out that Peter was kidnapped? Adios for now! **


	9. Confrontation

**Hi, I sure did give you such a cliffhanger! In this chapter, Elizabeth and Peter confront Gothel. During the confrontation, Eugene tells Rapunzel what happened to Peter. The chapter song is "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled.**

**Spirit's Return**

**Chapter 8 Confrontation**

"Elizabeth, Peter, what's going on?" was what they heard their fake grandmother say. They were shocked to hear her voice now! Elizabeth wanted to know why Gothel kidnapped her and Peter. She remembered what her parents said about her mother being kidnapped and her using her hair for youth. She was curious about what happened to Gothel after her Mother's hair was cut. They looked at their grandmother for a second. Her hair was turning gray and white and her skin started to wrinkle; plus she looked a little faded. They realized something. When they cut her hair, Grandmother Gothel turned old!

"Are you guys alright?" asked Gothel. "Mom and Dad are alive," said Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, we've gone over this! You know I hate mumbling!" groaned Gothel. "Mom and Dad are alive! Aren't they?" asked Elizabeth. Gothel stared at Elizabeth. _Oh no! She knows!_ Thought Gothel as she stared at her fake granddaughter in shock. "Did I mumble Grandmother? Or should we even call you that?" asked Elizabeth. Gothel stopped staring and started thinking if she lied again, Elizabeth might buy it. "Elizabeth! That's not true! Why would you think that?" asked Gothel nervously as she approached Elizabeth. "It was you! Peter was right! You're nothing but a liar!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "Everything I did Elizabeth, was to protect you!" said Gothel coolly. "From what? Mom and Dad?" exclaimed Peter.

"Your naïve mother and thieving father stopped me from getting what I want by killing me! Your father cut your mother's hair after I let your mother save his life!" scoffed Mother Gothel. Elizabeth and Peter stopped and thought for a moment. Their parents weren't murderers! They remembered that Gothel kidnapped their mother for her hair and they realized something! Their father cut their mother's hair because he wanted her to be free! He risked his life for her freedom! If he didn't do that, their parents would've never fell in love, their parents would've never got married, and more importantly, they would've never been born!

"I know what it's like for you to find out your parents are bad people, but that's how they are," said Gothel as she tried to touch Elizabeth. Elizabeth saw her hand and remembered learning self defense from her father. "No!" exclaimed Elizabeth as she grabbed Gothel's ice cold hand. "My father did that because he wanted my mother to be free from you! And if he never did that, neither me or Peter would've been born! So why don't you just go and die you lying deceiving old WITCH!" exclaimed Elizabeth as she kicked Gothel.

Gothel surprised by what just happened watched her two fake grandson and granddaughter walk away from her both of them giving ice cold stares at her that reminded her of Rapunzel when she found out she was the lost princess. Peter congratulated Elizabeth on standing up to Gothel. "You want me to be the bad guy? Fine, now I'm the bad guy," said Gothel coolly as she walked towards them in a manner that made Elizabeth and Peter scared.

XXXXX

Meanwhile at the castle, Eugene was dreading this moment. He had to tell Rapunzel that Peter was kidnapped by Gothel. He wondered if Gothel had Elizabeth too. He hoped not. Not his precious daughter! The only person she could truly trust was him and he wasn't there. He made it to the throne room where Rapunzel, the Queen, and Janice were talking.

"Eugene!" exclaimed Rapunzel. "James!" exclaimed Janice. "Henry!" exclaimed Queen Anne. The three women hugged their husbands as the looked at the other men looking slightly jealous because Eugene, the Captain, and King Henry had women for them to love and they didn't (except for Big Nose). "Eugene, I'm glad you're home! How's- Wait! Where's Peter?" asked Rapunzel as she realized Peter wasn't among the men standing in the doorway. "You see, it's kind of a long story…" said Eugene nervously. "I don't care how long it is…tell me. I won't get mad," said Rapunzel. "That's what I'm afraid of," said Eugene quietly. "What happened to Peter? Did he get hurt?" demanded Rapunzel. Eugene shook his head. "Did he get lost?" asked Rapunzel. Again, Eugene shook his head. "Did he run away?" asked Rapunzel. "You're close," said Eugene. "Well, what happened?" asked Rapunzel. She wasn't playing games. She wanted to know what happened to her son!

"Well, he…" stammered Eugene before he was interrupted. "Rider, how long is it going to take you to tell the princess that your son was kidnapped?" demanded the Captain. Everyone in the castle was horrified. Queen Anne gasped, Janice fainted, and some of the guards standing in the throne room dropped their spears and it landed it on Lord Herbert's foot. "Ow!" exclaimed Lord Herbert. "No!" gasped Rapunzel surprised by what happened to her son. "How could you be so unfocused on your son? He got kidnapped!" exclaimed a guard. "Shut up!" said Eugene as he scowled at the guard. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?" asked Rapunzel still shocked. "Yes, Gothel kidnapped him," stuttered Eugene as he slapped his mouth shut for saying that.

Everyone was even more horrified. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, what a horrible husband, don't you think?" whispered the same guard who asked how Eugene could be so unfocused on Peter. "Shut up, will you!" exclaimed Eugene who was aggravated with the guard. "Look Rapunzel, you might hate me now, but I'm so sorry! If I was more focused on Peter, he wouldn't have got kidnapped," said Eugene nervously. "The men and I are going to search the entire forest for Gothel and our son and possibly our daughter!" said Eugene.

"No Eugene, you're not!" said Rapunzel. "What?" asked everyone confused. "You and the men are not going to search the entire forest," said Rapunzel. Everyone was confused. "Rapunzel…" said Eugene. "No, everyone is going to be searching the entire forest for Gothel and our children!" said Rapunzel. "What?" asked everyone. "But Rapunzel, why?" asked Eugene. "Because…if we all work together, we can find Gothel and Elizabeth and Peter! And we women are tired of searching the kingdom for Elizabeth only to find people that don't know where she is and imposters," said Rapunzel. Everyone started agreeing to the idea.

Eugene liked this about Rapunzel. She wanted to be involved in things she knows could be risky. Just as that happened, a nervous page rushed into the room. "Your majesties, a note was sent for you!" exclaimed the page as he handed them a piece of paper. The words on the note got everyone more horrified then before! "Dear Rider, congratulations! You found out where your son and daughter are! You and Rapunzel must come to where I'm hiding them. If you're curious where I've been hiding them, it is an abandoned old house where the dam used to be. M.G. P.S. I'm looking forward to getting revenge!"

**DUN! DUN! DUN! What's going to happen? Find out in the next chapter! The more reviews, the closer Rapunzel, Eugene, and the others are going to rescue Elizabeth and Peter! **


	10. Saving Elizabeth and Peter

**Hi, I'm here with another chapter of Spirit's Return. That was such a cliffhanger I left last time! In this chapter, Rapunzel, Eugene, and everyone else go to rescue Elizabeth and Peter from the cold clutches of Gothel. The chapter song is "Haunted" by Evanescence (frankly, a lot of songs by them go with this story). There is a lot of drama in this chapter, plus a little surprise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled.**

**Spirit's Return**

**Chapter 9 Saving Elizabeth and Peter**

Everyone was shocked after hearing the note that Eugene read aloud. Queen Anne gasped again, the Captain looked up as his mustache flared after hearing what happened to the prince and princess, and the guards that holding Janice dropped her, this time, dropping her on Lord Herbert's and Hook Hand's feet. "Ow!" the two men exclaimed in unison as Janice's heavy and unconscious body dropped on their feet. Ignoring his father's shouts of pain, he looked at Rapunzel. "That's it! We are going right now to save Elizabeth and Peter!" exclaimed Eugene as he stood up on a stool to get everyone's attention. "Uh, what happened?" groaned Janice as she finally woke up. "To the stables!" exclaimed one of the thugs. Everyone followed and went to the stables.

Everyone got on the horses in the stables. Since there were twice as much people than horses, two people had to share one horse. Rapunzel and Eugene got on Maximus after a heated argument with the Captain who wanted to take his own horse. After Lord Herbert broke up the argument again, the Captain and Janice reluctantly took an untrained horse that refused orders unless you screamed at it really loud. After everyone got on a horse, they all sped away from the castle and into the kingdom's village as they headed out to the woods. "Alright Max, let's go get my son and daughter!" exclaimed Eugene as Rapunzel held onto him. After Max heard that, with a neigh, he sped off really fast as the other horses tried to gain up to Maximus. After all the horses sped really fast, they all stopped at a worn out building that looked so dilapidated, if there was a hurricane, it would be gone just like that.

Eugene and Rapunzel leapt off Maximus as they told the others to wait until the cue. "So, what do we do?" asked King Henry. "Okay, stay out here until we give the signal then you can all come into the cabin," said Eugene. "Okay, any questions?" asked Rapunzel. "Does this mean we have to hide again like last time?" asked Vladimir. "Yes Vladimir, we have to hide again until either me or Rapunzel say, 'That's what you think!'" said Eugene. "Wait! His name is Vladimir?" asked Lord Herbert in confusion. "Yes Dad, that's his name. What did you think it was?" asked Eugene. "G- Never mind," stuttered Lord Herbert who was very afraid that Vladimir might beat him to a pulp if he said it. "I'm not going to hurt you!" said Vladimir as he looked at Lord Herbert's face. "That's what I'm afraid of," said Lord Herbert. Ignoring his father's statement to Vladimir, he and Rapunzel walked into the dilapidated building.

"Elizabeth! Peter!" exclaimed Eugene and Rapunzel. Then they saw a room with their children in it. "Elizabeth! Peter! We thought we would never see you again!" exclaimed Rapunzel and Eugene until they got responses by Elizabeth and Peter that were muffled. They looked up to see their son and daughter tied up and gagged, their eyes widened. The two parents looked in shock at their children tied up like two hostages. "Well, congratulations! You found them!" exclaimed a voice that Rapunzel and Eugene both didn't want to hear again.

"Gothel!" sneered Eugene as he looked at the faded image of the woman who stabbed him to death. "Hello Rider, flower, long time no see!" snickered Gothel as she looked from her hand to them. "Why you miserable old…" muttered Eugene before he was cut off. "Eugene!" exclaimed Rapunzel not wanting her husband to call their kid's grandmother a nasty name in front of them. "Oh, don't mind him flower, you came just in time!" cackled Gothel as she stroked her two cold hands on the two children struggling and calling "Mommy! Daddy!" underneath their gags. "Just in time for what, you old bat?" demanded Eugene. "Just in time for me to use your children's powers to bring me back to life where I can be young forever again!" grinned Gothel evilly as she watched Rapunzel and Eugene's green and hazel eyes widen in surprise.

"Mommy! Daddy!" screamed Elizabeth and Peter through their gags so loud, the others outside could hear them. Gothel grinned evilly as she began to sing the healing incantation. Once she was finished, she noticed something. It worked halfway! Gothel sang it again and realized it was Peter. She sang it only touching a hand on him and she noticed something she wished she found out before she kidnapped him! He wasn't a flower!

"You're no flower!" shrieked Gothel. "Probably because he has my hair which is perfectly normal!" exclaimed Eugene. "Why you…" muttered Gothel before she pulled a dagger out of her dark cloak. "Daddy!" screamed Elizabeth when she saw the dagger. She realized that was the thing plunged into her father's side in her dream. Rapunzel blocked Gothel from any way of getting Eugene in his side with her dagger. "Why are you even trying Rapunzel? You're alone anyway!" snickered Gothel as she made another attempt to stab Eugene. "That's what you think!" exclaimed Rapunzel. Eugene whistled loudly for the others to come out.

XXXXX

"And that's how I found my lovely little lady," said Big Nose as he finished telling the others a story about how he met the love of his life. All of them stared at him odd: some of them surprised, some grossed out, and others just downright confused. They then heard something that jolted them out of their reactions to Big Nose's story. "That's what you think!" said a familiar female voice. Then they heard a loud whistle. "That's the signal! Come on men let's go!" exclaimed the Captain who was happy he didn't have to listen to thugs' stories anymore. "Didn't Rider say only 'That's what you think' was the signal?" slurred Shorty who was tugging on Janice's skirt.

"Yes, please get off my dress," said Janice as she tried to get Shorty to stop gripping her on skirt like a small child. "But there was the signal and a whistle!" slurred Shorty. "So? Maybe Eugene wanted us to come immediately," said Lord Herbert who was getting annoyed with Shorty's constant slurring. "Then how come he didn't say that?" slurred Shorty. "Look, how about me, Anne, Lord Herbert, the Captain, and Janice check to see if that's really the signal, okay?" asked King Henry who was fed up with them arguing. "Okay," said the guards, thugs, and women. After that, everyone left to check to see if it was really the signal as they left the guards, maids, thugs, and the other men and women in the bush and entered the building.

"This place smells like rotten tuna fish!" exclaimed Janice when she and the others entered the building. "I don't understand how the prince and princess never complained about how bad it smelled or how bad it looks, because it looks like this place has had it!" exclaimed the Captain. "Guys, we're going to get caught if you two don't shut up!" whispered Lord Herbert. They then heard muffled screams, a man, a young woman, and an older woman in the next room. They all looked in the room to find the twins tied up and gagged, Rapunzel blocking Eugene, and a middle aged woman possessing a dagger.

"James, what's going on?" asked Janice. "The old lady is trying to stab Rider for some reason and the princess is blocking him," said the Captain. "We better stop this before Rapunzel and Mr. Fitzherbert get hurt!" said King Henry. "But how Henry? Clearly, she wants nothing but to stab Eugene to death and to get our grandchildren!" whispered Queen Anne as she fingered Gothel like a child who was indicating a mole on someone's face. "Anne, how do you think the kingdom's going to react when they find out that Mr. Fitzherbert was stabbed to death and that the princess and prince were kidnapped?" whispered King Henry. "It would be nice if Rider wasn't there anymore," said the Captain. "Captain!" scolded Lord Herbert who was trying to catch up with the others. He was the eldest out of the five and was still getting used to having to walk slowly to catch up to others. "We got to do this to save Rapunzel, Mr. Fitzherbert, Elizabeth, and Peter!" exclaimed King Henry. They all agreed and made a plan quietly.

XXXXX

Rapunzel still struggled to block Eugene from Gothel, Eugene was getting more and more nervous by each attempt Gothel made to stab him to death, a third time, and Gothel was getting more and more aggravated with not getting to do what she wanted to do. "Where's the pretend help you just called?" cackled Gothel evilly. "Right here you old witch!" exclaimed a voice. Rapunzel, Eugene, Gothel, Elizabeth, and Peter all turned to the doorway to find King Henry, Queen Anne, the Captain of the Guard, and Janice. "Grandma! Grandpa!" exclaimed Elizabeth and Peter through their gags. They were expecting Gothel to be terrified that she was surrounded by Rapunzel's parents, the Captain, and Janice, but the way she reacted was totally different.

"Oh no, it's the King and Queen with the Captain of the Guard! Oh, I'm so scared!" said Gothel sarcastically. "Hey! That is no way to talk to my husband!" exclaimed Janice as she removed one of her shoes and started to run at Gothel with her brown heel in her hand. "Easy Janice," said the Captain as he tried to hold back his wife from attacking Gothel because he knew a shoe would not defeat a ghost. "Now, drop the dagger, free the children, and let us all go out peacefully," said King Henry who wasn't interested in making this turn into violence. "I don't think 'free the children and leave peacefully' isn't going to help!" cackled Gothel as she mocked King Henry. Queen Anne was about to get her heel and do the same thing Janice did with Gothel for mocking her husband, but King Henry said, "Put the shoe down," to Queen Anne and continued.

"Look, they're just children! You don't need to kill their own parents right in front of them!" exclaimed King Henry as he looked at Eugene after remembering how Eugene told him about how he witnessed his mother's death at six. He knew Eugene didn't want his children to live the same life he did as a child. "I'm getting revenge on them! And I think better revenge would be to kill you!" exclaimed Gothel. "What?" exclaimed everyone. "Why us?" asked King Henry. "Because your men started the entire mess! Rider and Rapunzel did nothing, but you started the whole thing! And to be fair, you can have your little 'daughter' and 'son in-law', but the kingdom won't have a king!" exclaimed Gothel as she hurled her dagger at King Henry. The whole thing was interrupted by someone they completely forgot.

"I'm here! What did I miss?" panted Lord Herbert. "A little late there Dad," said Eugene. "Oh, hey guys! What's going on?" asked Lord Herbert not bothering to look up. "This old lady's trying to stab the King to death!" exclaimed the Captain as he pointed at Gothel. Lord Herbert finally looked up and saw something that got him confused. "Gothel?" asked Lord Herbert. "Herbert?" asked Gothel confused. "What?" everyone exclaimed. "You know each other?" asked Eugene confused. "Yes, we did Eugene," said Lord Herbert solemnly. "When?" asked the Captain. "When I was in mourning for Miranda and my friends wanted me to move on," said Lord Herbert in a very serious tone of voice. "What happened?" asked King Henry. "Oh no, I wouldn't want to tell it, it's a very long story," said Lord Herbert. "We don't care, tell us!" said Janice. "Yeah, and it might be even more interesting than the stories the thugs told us during our stakeout," said the Captain. "It all started a long time ago…" said Lord Herbert as he trailed off.

22 years ago:

Lord Herbert was very depressed after finding out two weeks ago about the death of his wife. She caught scarlet fever and was gravelly ill. He remembered the letter his young son, Eugene, wrote to him telling him about the disease his mother just acquired and asked for help. He wanted to help, but he got really busy for the past two weeks, and two weeks later, he found out Miranda, the love of his life, passed away. He felt awful after hearing the news of his wife's death. He felt even more awful after hearing Eugene was put in an orphanage because of his mother's death. He couldn't imagine the pain Eugene was feeling right now after witnessing his mother's death. But his friends didn't care a single thing about what happened to Eugene or Miranda.

Lord Herbert remembered when he first met Miranda. It was an accidental run-in while he was visiting a count. He remembered seeing her hazel eyes, her wavy reddish brown hair, and the little mark on her face from dusting. He remembered looking at their son, his son, for the first time. He remembered a week before he left when he saw Eugene finally open his eyes. They were hazel just like his mother's and not brown like he was expecting. He couldn't believe he left her and Eugene all because of a stupid argument he got in because of him being drunk. He wished he could turn it all around, but he can't, he has to deal with mourning Miranda and Eugene (even though he wasn't dead).

"Herbert, we have a surprise for you!" exclaimed Percy, Lord Herbert's best friend. _Uh! Now what?_ Thought Lord Herbert to himself as he watched Percy try and get his attention. "What do want now Percy?" asked Lord Herbert as he started to get aggravated with his friend. "We brought someone here for you to meet!" said Percy as he led a woman in the room.

The woman had rich, black, curly hair, ice blue eyes, and snow white pale skin. Lord Herbert looked up and saw the woman. She smiled hoping to get him to like her, but instead, Lord Herbert replied with a cold sneer and looked back down to the papers on his desk. "Who's this?" asked Lord Herbert coldly. Unless the woman was Miranda, he didn't care who the woman was. "This is…what did you say your name was sweetheart?" asked Percy. "Gothel," replied the woman. "Gesuindhiet," said Lord Herbert who was still looking down at his papers. "How about we leave you two alone so you get to know each other," chuckled Percy as him and the other men left the room, leaving Lord Herbert and Gothel alone.

"So…Herbert, I personally think that's a nice name," chuckled Gothel. Lord Herbert didn't like what she said. It reminded him of what Miranda had told him when he suggested a name for their newborn son, and he suggested "Eugene" and Miranda liked it because it meant "noble" and she hoped that one day, Eugene would grow up to be a noble man. He missed them and there he was, in his office trying to ignore a woman who was starting to drive him crazy with her questions. The questions included: "How old are you?" "Where are you from?" and "What's your favorite thing?" But one question she asked caught him really off balance. "Who's this?"

He looked up to find Gothel holding a picture that his cousin did of him, Miranda, and newborn Eugene. He was in his favorite suit that was blue, Miranda was in her favorite violet dress, and Eugene was in Miranda's arms currently asleep at the moment, but he was adorable in the picture. He didn't anyone to see that picture; especially Percy and his other friends! "Give me that! That's none of your business anyway!" exclaimed Lord Herbert as he seized the picture from Gothel's hand as her black cherry nails were currently scratching on the glass. There was now a scratch where Eugene was. Lord Herbert scowled at Gothel for what she did.

"Look Herbert, I just want to know more about you! Can you at least tell me who the people were in the picture?" asked Gothel. Lord Herbert looked at her a little, but it wasn't a happy face. "Please?" asked Gothel. "No!" exclaimed Herbert. "Please?" asked Gothel again. _Currently she doesn't understand the meaning of "no" _thought Lord Herbert as he looked at Gothel beg again. "No!" exclaimed Lord Herbert. "Please!" exclaimed Gothel who looked she was about to cry. Lord Herbert sighed. He hadn't seen a woman cry since he left Miranda. He remembered when he stormed out of the house after an argument, he heard Miranda sobbing as newborn Eugene wailed from being woken up. He was too drunk to come back and left them forever. He couldn't lie so he sighed again and began telling Gothel who they were.

"That's my wife, or was my wife before she passed away," sighed Lord Herbert. "That's sad. Who's the baby in the picture?" asked Gothel as her eyes brimmed with tears. "That's my newborn son, Eugene. He was put in an orphanage after Miranda passed away," sighed Lord Herbert. He looked up and saw Gothel wipe tears from her eyes. "That's a very sad story," she said as she wiped a stray tear from her eye. "Whatever," said Lord Herbert as he stood up and left the room, leaving Gothel alone.

"Dang it!" muttered Gothel when Lord Herbert left. "I swear, if he's not interested in a youthful woman like me, then it's his loss! I have been using a flower for hundreds of years and he still doesn't appreciate it? Well, he is going to appreciate it because we are going out tonight!" exclaimed Gothel to herself as she smiled evilly.

That night, they went to a local tavern. Gothel, who was determined to get Lord Herbert to like her, was wearing a blood colored dress and her makeup was done accordingly. Lord Herbert was wearing a red suit and he was so reluctant to this date. He wished something bad would happen so that when Gothel wasn't looking, he'd get the Hell out of there. Turns out his wish came true. A group of ruffians burst into the tavern and two ruffians held Lord Herbert in a kneeling way. "A lord! We are going to so be the kingdom's most wanted when the news get out that we killed a lord and his little girlfriend!" exclaimed a ruffian. Lord Herbert didn't fight back like Gothel did who was currently kicking and screaming like a two year old to get the ruffians to let her go. He didn't care if this meant death. He wanted to be put out of his misery for Miranda and Eugene. He then saw that his pocket watch that had a picture of him and Eugene fell out of his pocket. He saw a ruffian try to take it! He couldn't allow that! So he beat up the two ruffians holding him down, grabbed the pocket watch, and sped away on one of the ruffians' horse.

Reality:

"You left me by myself!" exclaimed Gothel. "I was trying to rescue that pocket watch! It was the only picture I had with me and Eugene alone!" exclaimed Lord Herbert. "Do you still have the pocket watch?" asked Eugene. "Yes Eugene, I do," said Lord Herbert as he reached into his pocket and found a gold pocket watch and handed it to Eugene. Eugene looked at it. It had an "H" that stood for "Herbert". He opened it and found a picture of a man and a baby. The man looked a lot like him now. He smirked at the picture of his father because his mother was right. He did look a lot like his father. He then looked at the baby. The baby was sound asleep and had a tuft of brown hair on its head. He smiled. He knew it was him. It wasn't anyone else. It was him.

"Look Gothel, I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but I was upset. I was in mourning because of what happened to Miranda and Eugene," said Lord Herbert. "And do you know what I think about you, Miranda, and your son, Eugene?" asked Gothel. "What?" asked Lord Herbert. "This!" exclaimed Gothel as she did something that had everyone shocked. After that, the only sounds in the building were Elizabeth and Peter screaming through their gags:

"GRANDPA!"

**Uh-Oh! What do you think happened? Did you like this? Dislike this? Say it in Reviews! This has to be the longest chapter I ever typed! Ever! Also, did you like the little twist I added? I thought it would be interesting if Lord Herbert and Mother Gothel knew each other. This is the video that inspired me to do the twist, it is at: ****.com/watch?v=o3goB4H4UTU**** it inspired me because the girl and man in the video look like a younger version of Mother Gothel and Lord Herbert. Another reason why I did this was because I found out my father married another woman after my mother left him, and personally, I think she looks just like Mother Gothel! Also, the more reviews, the closer you get to find out what's going to happen to Elizabeth and Peter. **


	11. The Deal

**Hi! Yes, I'm alive and I'm here with another chapter! Sorry for the really awful cliffhanger last time, but in this chapter, you'll find out what happened. And sorry for not updating fast enough, I had school, my mom coming back from her trip to Vegas, and a whole bunch of editing with this chapter. Also, I'm thinking about starting a one-shot series that revolves around Rapunzel, Eugene, the King and Queen, Pascal and Maximus, and the twins, Elizabeth and Peter. Sorry for the constant rambing, it's a habit of mine; so I'll shut up for now so you can read this chapter. The chapter song is "Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks. **

**Disclaimer: Tangled doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Disney.**

**Spirit's Return**

**Chapter 10 the Deal**

Elizabeth and Peter couldn't believe what just happened. Their fake grandmother, Gothel, stabbed their Grandpa Herbert for something he did long ago. While they screamed, "GRANDPA!" their father exclaimed "DAD!" and everyone else exclaimed "Lord Herbert!" They couldn't believe she did that. But of course, she didn't blame herself. In fact, Gothel said something that made them even more guilty and horrified at the same time!

"Now look at what you have done Elizabeth and Peter!" exclaimed Gothel coolly. Elizabeth and Peter looked down in shame when she said that. "Why are you blaming them? They didn't do anything!" exclaimed Janice who was still trying to figure out what kind of person Gothel thinks she is. "Oh, don't worry Elizabeth and Peter, the others will soon be gone along with him!" cackled Gothel. "What?" exclaimed everyone. Elizabeth and Peter's eyes widened and they struggled more and more. "Why?" exclaimed everyone. "Because if I leave with you alive, you'll most likely follow them. This way it's easier to leave without anyone trying to take them away from me!" cackled Gothel as she raised her dagger. But before Gothel did anything, Elizabeth did the unthinkable when she heard that. She struggled and struggled until she finally got her gag off. She was in tears and the way she spoke, she was on the verge of crying.

"NO! EVERYONE, PLEASE STOP!" exclaimed Elizabeth. Everyone was shocked at Elizabeth's sudden outburst. "Elizabeth! Stop trying to stop me from doing this!" exclaimed Gothel. "No! Grandmother, Peter and I will never stop fighting! For every minute of the rest of our lives, we will fight! We will never stop trying to stop you from harming our family!" exclaimed Elizabeth. Everyone realized something. Elizabeth was like her mother in the way she would never stop fighting to protect the ones she loves. But what she said next got them really surprised.

"But Grandmother, if you let me save Grandpa Herbert, and let my family leave peacefully," said Elizabeth before she was cut off. "Um…Elizabeth, technically James and I aren't family to you," said Janice. "Well, you are to me. You're like an aunt and uncle to me," said Elizabeth. Janice smiled at that, but the Captain on the other hand didn't like that. "Like I said before, if you let my family leave peacefully without any harm done to them," said Elizabeth before she sighed and said something that made everyone surprised, "I'll go with you." "What?" asked everyone confused as their eyes widened. Even Lord Herbert who was in so much pain was shocked by this. "No! Elizabeth! Don't!" he groaned as he grabbed his bleeding side. He now knew how his son felt when Gothel stabbed him and Rapunzel wanted to risk her freedom for his life. Elizabeth ignored her Grandpa and continued.

"I'll never run, and I will never try to escape. Just let me heal Grandpa Herbert and let my family go, and you and I will be together forever! Just like you want! Everything will be the way it was when you first kidnapped me," said Elizabeth as she paused for a moment, "I promise. Just like you want." After Elizabeth said, "I promise," it broke her parents', grandparents', and brother's heart because just like her mother, Elizabeth will never break any promises; especially if that meant she'll never be at the castle again, to be with her parents or brother, or spend any time with her father. Even Lord Herbert's bleeding heart was breaking when he heard that. "Just let me heal him and let my family go," sobbed Elizabeth as she started crying from her giving up her entire life to save her family. Gothel stared at Elizabeth, then her parents, then Lord Herbert, then Elizabeth again, giving all of them cold stares.

"Very well, you can heal your grandfather," said Gothel in an ice cold voice. "Thank you Grandmother Gothel, you won't regret this decision," said Elizabeth a little happier. "However, before I can let your family go 'peacefully', there is a little thing I have to do," said Gothel. Elizabeth totally didn't expect that.

What she didn't expect was that before Gothel could let her parents, grandparents, the Captain of the Guard, Janice, and her brother leave peacefully; she had to chained them to an old staircase with a very long chain. Elizabeth, who was curious why her grandmother chained the others, asked, "Grandma, why are you chaining them to the staircase?" asked Elizabeth. "Just in case they get any ideas about taking you away from me," muttered Gothel. Gothel was smart because Rapunzel, Eugene, King Henry, Queen Anne, Peter, the Captain, and Janice would do anything to rescue Elizabeth from the evil clutches of Gothel. "Oh," said Elizabeth. That was true because she saw her parents, brother, grandparents, the Captain, and Janice struggling and screaming things. "Let us out of here!" exclaimed Queen Anne. "This is so unfair!" exclaimed Peter. "What's the purpose of this anyway?" asked the Captain. "Let us go!" exclaimed Rapunzel. Gothel did the same thing to Lord Herbert except he was chained to a sturdy post in the building. "In case you get any ideas about following me and Elizabeth," sneered Gothel as she left. Again, Gothel was smart because Lord Herbert would do anything to rescue Elizabeth to make Eugene happy. Lord Herbert replied with a few bitter coughs. Elizabeth ran to her Grandpa.

"Grandpa!" exclaimed Elizabeth as she ran to him. Her grandpa was coughing like someone with real bad asthma. He then winced from his wound. Elizabeth looked and saw how bad it was. This was the first time she saw blood in her entire life (except for when she healed her father's arm five days ago). Everyone was shocked after seeing the blood. Janice fainted at the sight of blood on Lord Herbert's torso. Rapunzel, Eugene, the Captain, King Henry and Queen Anne tried to get Janice to stand up so the chains on their hands wouldn't pinch them. When they finally got Janice to stand up straight, she looked like someone who fell asleep while standing up. They all looked back to Elizabeth and Lord Herbert.

"I'm so sorry Grandpa, but don't worry! Everything's going to okay soon! I promise!" said Elizabeth panicking because she never saw a blood stain that bad and tried to get her hair on the wound so she wouldn't have to look at it anymore. "No Elizabeth," said Lord Herbert as he pushed his granddaughter's hair away from him. He didn't even want to look at it because that was what caused this entire mess. "Grandpa, come on, I have to do this! Please, just breathe," said Elizabeth as her grandfather made even more protests. He finally said something that made Elizabeth really sad. "Elizabeth, I can't let you do this."

"Grandpa, I can't let you die," said Elizabeth as her voice cracked. She has never been this emotional before. "Dad will be heartbroken if you die," said Elizabeth. Eugene looked up at his daughter. He was surprised she cared about him at this moment. Lord Herbert didn't like those words because they were wrong. Sure, Eugene might be a little upset if he died, but he would be really heartbroken if Elizabeth went with Gothel. "No Elizabeth, he won't!" said Lord Herbert. "Why? You're his father!" said Elizabeth. "But Elizabeth, when he first met me, he hated me," groaned Lord Herbert. "Dad? Why'd you hate Grandpa Herbert?" asked Peter confused. "Because he left me and your Grandma Miranda," whispered Eugene who was trying to listen to the conversation. "Why?" asked Elizabeth. "Because I left him and your Grandmother Miranda when he was a newborn," said Lord Herbert. Elizabeth felt awful after learning this information. Eugene was curious what his father might say next.

"Elizabeth, I'm old and don't have much to live for anymore, but you. You are a young, active, beautiful girl and you have so much that you'll never do if you go with Gothel," said Lord Herbert. The others agreed with what Lord Herbert just said. He was right. Elizabeth would miss out on so much if she went with Mother Gothel. Elizabeth realized he was right. If she went with Grandmother Gothel, she wouldn't do things that she wants to do if she did this. But since she was so desperate to save her family, she had to do this. "Hey Grandpa," said Elizabeth. Lord Herbert hoped she would say, "I don't want to do this, I want to be with my parents," but instead she said, "It's going to be alright". Lord Herbert smiled that she cared about him and her family, but it was painful at the same time of the consequences that followed her decision: she'll have to be with Gothel forever, use her hair for Gothel's wants, and never live a normal life (even though her life isn't normal). It was a bittersweet smile. Elizabeth gave her grandfather a bittersweet smile in return. She liked that she was saving her family, but sad that she has to leave them for them to be safe. Lord Herbert felt something in this pocket that was sharp. It was a small pocket knife. Once he felt it, he remembered something.

He remembered when he and Eugene were getting along; Eugene told him the story of how he met Rapunzel. He heard a bunch of voices that were louder than the noise currently in his head, the sound of a buzzing bee. "Once it's cut, it turns brown and loses its power." "She died after Eugene cut my hair." "I cut it to save her." After hearing those voices, he realized what he must do for Elizabeth to be with her parents and Gothel to be gone forever: cut Elizabeth's hair.

"Elizabeth, wait! I want to tell you something," said Lord Herbert as he said the first thing that popped into his buzzing head. "What?" asked Elizabeth. "Come a little closer," said Lord Herbert as he motioned her to come closer. "How about this?" asked Elizabeth. "A little more," said Lord Herbert. Elizabeth obeyed. "A little more," said Lord Herbert. "Grandpa, if I get any closer, we're going to be nose to nose," said Elizabeth. "Just a come a little closer," said Lord Herbert. As Elizabeth came to the closest she could be to her dying grandfather, Lord Herbert swiped the pocket knife through Elizabeth's blonde hair. He passed out after he did that, dropping the pocket knife as it fell in Eugene's direction.

"Grandpa, what did you…?" asked Elizabeth confused. Her hair was now brown and shoulder length. Everyone stood in shock at what happened. Janice woke up right after Elizabeth's hair was cut. "What happened?" moaned Janice as the Captain pointed to Elizabeth and Lord Herbert. Janice's eyes widened in surprise along with the others. Elizabeth's blonde hair turned brown. So did the rest of her hair. Gothel panicked and started freaking out when she saw herself turn old and fade. Everyone (except Rapunzel) was shocked by Gothel's true age and finally revealing that she was a ghost*. After that, Gothel faded forever and went up into the sky to meet the fate she was afraid of meeting: permanent death with no way back on Earth.

"I knew Grandmother Gothel was old, but she wasn't that dinosaur," said Peter as he remembered seeing his grandmother at first and his grandmother just now. Elizabeth couldn't believe what had just happened. Her hair, her once golden hair, was now brown; just like her mother, father, brother, grandparents, the Captain, Janice, and practically everyone else she knew. _Speaking of grandparents, where's Grandpa Herbert?_ Asked Elizabeth to herself as she looked around and when she finally turned around to where her grandpa was, the thing that she hoped wouldn't happen was true.

***Actually the only ones surprised that Gothel's a ghost are Janice, Elizabeth, and Peter since the others knew already that Gothel's a ghost.**

**Sorry for the cliffhangers, I can be evil sometimes when it comes to cliffhangers. But at least this one isn't as diabolical as the last one. Or is it? If any of you read Eugene's Long Lost Father, you'll understand what it meant when Lord Herbert said Eugene hated him when he first saw him. What happens next can only be explained in the next chapter. Also, do you think I should do the one-shot series or not? The more reviews, the closer you get to find out what happens. I apologize for the long update, but between Spanish, Algebra, band, my mom getting back, report cards, birthdays, and other things. I didn't have time. Also I didn't like some things in this chapter and I had to edit it constantly! I hope it's good because I worked hard on it! Hasta Luego (see you soon)!**


	12. Is this what it feels like?

**Hi, I'm here with another chapter of Spirit's Return. So far, Gothel vanished into thin air and will never come back! Yipee! But there's one more thing left. Is Lord Herbert going to live or not? Well, in this chapter, it explains if he'll live or not. The chapter song is "Cry" by Kelly Clarkson because I think it sounds like a mourning song and it describes Elizabeth's feelings in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled.**

**Spirit's Return**

**Chapter 11 is this what it feels like?**

Elizabeth turned around and saw her grandfather. He was deathly pale, limp, and unconscious. She wished it was just a dream and she could just wake up from this nightmare, but it wasn't a dream. It was true. Her grandfather was dying right in front of her. She looked at everyone else and saw her father looking at his dying father sadly. He was a whole lot different from his usual cheerful self. In fact, if Lord Herbert died, he would never be the same. He'll know what it's like to actually be an orphan with both of his parents dead. She studied her dad's face because that's the facial expression she's going to see him with for now on.

"Grandpa!" exclaimed Elizabeth. Lord Herbert barely opened his eyes but he closed them again. He was in a very weak state right now. Elizabeth panicked because she knew time was running out for her grandfather. "Grandpa, please wake up! Stay strong! For me, mother, father, Peter, Grandpa Henry, Grandma Anne, the Captain, and Janice! Wake up! Please!" exclaimed Elizabeth as she took her grandfather's hand as placing on her head as she prayed for the magic to still be there.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine," sang Elizabeth as her voice was breaking like her heart. Lord Herbert, who could barely hear since it felt like any sound was a million miles away, heard Elizabeth singing and he realized what he wanted to say something before he left Earth. He tried to get Elizabeth's attention, but his voice was too soft since he was so low on oxygen. He tried with all of his might to talk as loud as he could. "Elizabeth, I want to tell you something…" said Lord Herbert weakly as he trailed off. Elizabeth stopped singing and looked at her grandfather. "What?" she sobbed. Everyone looked at Lord Herbert and wanted to listen to his last words.

"Take good care of your brother, mother, and father…" said Lord Herbert so softly; it sounded like he was whispering. Rapunzel, Eugene, and Peter were the only ones who heard it besides Elizabeth. "I promise Grandpa Herbert," sobbed Elizabeth. Eugene smiled a bittersweet smile because that was one of the sweetest things he'd every heard from his father with his words of wisdom. It was still painful for him to lose his father permanently. He remembered how he used to think he was cruel man who didn't care about him after learning about his father leaving him and his mother when he was two weeks old, but after a few years, he realized he was wrong. He was a kind, wise man who had made the same mistakes he did except instead of becoming a selfish thief like he was, his father was a selfish lord. He promised himself that he'll stay strong for his father and not shed a single tear. Even though he cried when his mother died, but he was like, what? Six? He was now an adult and knew he could hold back his emotions. So that was his promise to his father. To stay strong now matter how much it hurt.

Even though Lord Herbert wasn't related to Rapunzel at all, she felt awful for him. She knew he would meet the same fate Eugene did years ago (except Eugene lived that). She knew Eugene would feel awful after his father died. She noticed Eugene choking up, but staying strong for his father. She learned from her mother that it wasn't good to hold back emotions. But Eugene has done that his whole life since he was put in the orphanage. Her mother told her that men always tried not to be emotional and would always stay strong when things got rough. Apparently Eugene was one of those men who were never emotional at all. But Rapunzel could see Eugene's pained, depressed face, knowing that would be common with him from here on out. She felt awful for Eugene and his father.

Peter had never seen anyone like this, especially his own father. He used to think his father was one of those people who were generally happy 24/7. But after four days since Elizabeth's kidnap, he realized his father had other emotions beside happy; and that included: angry, distressed, sad, anxious, and depressed. And clearly, his father was now depressed. He didn't understand that his father was about to lose his very own father. Peter felt awful that he was losing his grandfather, but awful for his dad who would probably have that facial expression he had now all the time.

Elizabeth looked at her grandfather who was very weak. She looked at her parents and brother who had very sad faces. Her mother's eyes were watery, her father felt like he had a lump in his throat, and her brother had a very sad facial expression. Elizabeth felt awful and wished she could make them all better, but she couldn't. She had to look at their sad faces. She looked at her Grandpa Herbert, who was still weak, look at his son, daughter in-law, and grandson one last time. He looked at Elizabeth again before he closed his eyes that were never to be opened again and exhale to show he would never breathe again. He was dead.

Elizabeth's eyes pooled with tears the minute Lord Herbert died. Everyone looked at Elizabeth giving her looks that meant "Is he dead?" Elizabeth nodded slowly trying to hold back tears. Everyone was depressed at the moment. Elizabeth sang the rest of the healing incantation silently before she let her tears flow. She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her face.

**Elizabeth's POV:**

I can't believe Grandpa Herbert died. I could just imagine the pain everyone's feeling right now; especially my own father. I thought when they'd rescue me and Peter, we'd all go back to the castle and everyone would be happy. We'd be one big happy family. Turns out it was the complete opposite. Grandmother Gothel just had to do that and Grandpa Herbert died. Even though I only saw him on holidays and other occasions, he was a pretty good grandfather. He would always tell me these wise words I knew would help when I'm older. I always loved listening to those words, but now I'll never hear them anymore. It wasn't all happy and warm now. It was now cold, dark, bright… Wait! Bright? Why bright? I opened my eyes and saw something glowing like the sun. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was bright. Once I opened my eyes, the light I just saw started to dim and go away. I thought it was just a dream, but something told me it was real.

"Elizabeth…" said a familiar voice. I gasped and turned around. Could it really be?

**Who do you think said that? Sorry for the really depressing chapter, but you know what they say, "only rainbows after rain". I got to admit, this was a hard chapter to write. I even felt like crying at some parts if you know what I mean. After this, there will be one or two more chapters, then an epilogue. I can't believe it's already ending soon. But I'm planning on writing more. Also, I'm sorry for the late update. I had to make up a project I missed, study for some tests, and prepare for a thing at school. Luckily now I got my project, tests, and the thing at school (it was a memorial thing) out of the way, I had time to publish it. I know, that was none of your business, but I can just say stuff like that. The more reviews, the closer you get to find out who called Elizabeth's name. Adios for now! **


	13. Reunions and Discoveries

**Hello fellow readers! Let's just say I got you guys very surprised with the last chapter, I should quickly update it and not leave you hanging for a week like last time (I again apologize). In this chapter, you'll find out who called Elizabeth's name and also, be prepared for the surprise in this chapter! The chapter song is "Whenever you Remember" by Kelly Clarkson because well, it sounds like a perfect reunion song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled**

**Spirit's Return**

**Chapter 12 Reunions and Discoveries**

**Elizabeth's POV:**

"Grandpa?" I asked confused. I turned and saw Grandpa Herbert. He was alive! How could it be? "Elizabeth?" said Grandpa Herbert. "Grandpa! You're alive!" I exclaimed happily. "Elizabeth, what happened?" asked Grandpa Herbert. "I don't know, but we got to tell everyone you're alive!" I chuckled as I turned to the others and started calling Dad.

XXXXX

**With the others:**

Everyone was upset that Lord Herbert died, but no one was upset as Eugene. He was staying strong and tried his best not to cry, but he was choking up and didn't seem to work. "Dad, are you crying?" asked Peter. "No! I just have something in my eyes," said Eugene. He refused to say he was crying when he was trying so hard not to. "Eugene, are you okay?" asked Rapunzel. "I'm sorry, but I just can't believe he died," said Eugene. "Dad?" asked Elizabeth. Eugene didn't hear Elizabeth and continued. "He actually died," said Eugene. "Dad!" said an annoyed Elizabeth. "Why did Gothel have to come back and kill him?" exclaimed Eugene who felt like he was actually going to start crying. "DAD!" screamed Elizabeth so loud, people on the other side of the mountains in the valley could hear her.

"What?" asked Eugene who was curious why his daughter was screaming at him like that. "It's Grandpa Herbert! He's alive!" squealed Elizabeth happily as she changed from annoyed to excited. "He's alive?" exclaimed everyone. Eugene, Rapunzel, Queen Anne, and King Henry were excited while Peter, the Captain, and Janice were shocked. "How could that be?" asked the Captain. "I don't know!" exclaimed King Henry. After that, everyone started arguing about how Lord Herbert was alive again. Then Janice noticed something odd in Elizabeth's hair. She thought she saw golden streaks underneath Elizabeth's brunette hair.

"Guys! Look at Elizabeth's hair!" exclaimed Janice as she tried to point out the golden streaks in it. "Huh?" asked everyone as they turned around and found out what Janice was talking about. Elizabeth had blond streaks in her hair. They then were asking each other how it could be possible for Elizabeth to still have some blonde hair. "What?" asked Elizabeth who was curious why they were looking at her hair like that. "Elizabeth, you still have some blonde hair," chuckled Eugene who was starting to freak out. "What?" asked Elizabeth.

She was as confused as ever! _That's impossible! It disappeared when Grandpa Herbert cut it! _ Thought Elizabeth as she looked at her father real confused. "It's true!" exclaimed Lord Herbert. Everyone turned around and found out Elizabeth wasn't lying about Lord Herbert being alive. He lifted Elizabeth's hair and it showed something they thought was confusing: golden streaks in Elizabeth's hair. Elizabeth was shocked. _How is that possible?_ Thought Elizabeth out loud where she almost said it herself.

"Exactly what angle did you cut her hair?" asked the Captain. "How should I know? I was too busy dying when I cut it!" exclaimed Lord Herbert who was annoyed with the Captain. He realized how annoyed EUgene felt with the Captain. Elizabeth picked up the pocket knife and tried it on her shorter blonde streaks. She realized how she got the blonde streaks. The pocket knife wasn't really good and when she swiped it through her hair, some of it didn't cut. She tried again to make sure, but it was the same thing! The only part of the knife that was sharp enough was the top of the knife. The bottom part was dull, but he cut most of it to where Gothel passed away.

"Hey guys! It's the knife!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "Huh?" said everyone again. "Look! It doesn't cut too well! See?" said Elizabeth as she demonstrated with the knife. Everyone knew what she meant. "So it is true!" said everyone surprised. "That's what I figured out!" said Elizabeth. "So she still has her powers!" said Janice.

"Mom, Dad, I want to keep my powers for now," said Elizabeth. "What? But Elizabeth, what if someone…" said Rapunzel. "No one's going to kidnap me Mom, my brunette hair clearly hides it so one will know if I have blonde hair or not. So please, give me a chance. No one will know the difference," said Elizabeth. Rapunzel and Eugene sighed. Then they tried to talk without Elizabeth hearing them, but it was a little difficult. Elizabeth sort of eavesdropped their conversation. So far she heard, "I know Elizabeth…" "But what if someone…" "She has us to…" "But what if she…" "We have to respect her…" "But Rapunzel…" "What choice do we have Eugene…" After listening to bits and pieces to the conversation, she looked at the others like she was asking, "What are they saying?" The others replied a look that meant, "We don't know." Elizabeth heard her parents sigh.

"Alright Elizabeth, to respect your wishes, we're going to let you keep your powers," said Rapunzel. "Thanks Mom and Dad, that's very kind of you," smiled Elizabeth. "However, you must not tell anyone about your powers unless you trust them completely like I did with your father," said Rapunzel. "I promise Mom, and you guys know when I make a promise, I will never break it, ever!" said Elizabeth. "Great! Now can you let us out?" barked the Captain. Elizabeth smiled as she ran to find the key.

**Well, now you know that things are better now! Lord Herbert is alive and Elizabeth still has some of her hair. I decided not to let it get cut all the way because I figured Elizabeth should still have some of her magic hair. Did you like the little twist I put? Say it in reviews! Also, I can't believe I'm almost finished with this story. Just one more chapter and the epilogue. *Sighs because it was fun writing this story* But I'm planning on starting my one-shot series about the royal family, Pascal and Maximus, and of course Elizabeth and Peter! I plan on starting it soon! Adios for now! **


	14. Explanations and Celebration

**Hey, I'm back. I'm here with another chapter of Spirit's Return. In this chapter, they have to explain to the others what happened. And the way they react is unbelievable. The chapter song is "Little Wonders" from "Meet the Robinsons" because I recently listened to it and thought it would be a cute song for the end of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled, just the twins I've created in my head along with the OC's in this story.**

**Spirit's Return**

**Chapter 13 Explaining and Celebration**

"Where are they? It's almost five o'clock in the afternoon and they're still not back yet!" said the Lieutenant as he checked his pocket watch. "Maybe something happened. After all, we did hear some screams and yelling," said Mabel as she tried to shoo away a love bug that was flying around her all the time they were waiting. They then saw some people. They saw: Rapunzel, Eugene, King Henry, Queen Anne, Lord Herbert, the Captain of the Guard, Janice, Peter, and a girl with shoulder length brunette hair. They started to get confused by the brunette girl. _What happened to Elizabeth?_ They all thought at the moment.

"Hello fellows, we promised we wouldn't leave you hanging," said Eugene. "Cut to the chase Rider, and tell us who's the girl and where's Elizabeth," said Hook Hand. "I'm right here!" said Elizabeth. Everyone at first looked at her in disbelief, but when Elizabeth smiled her crooked smile that she always had when she was in trouble, they noticed something familiar about that face. They all knew it was her because she did have her daddy's smile.

"Elizabeth, it is you!" said Vladimir as he hugged his tiny now brunette niece. "Of course it's me Uncle Vladimir," chuckled Elizabeth as she hugged him back. "What happened to her blonde hair?" asked Big Nose. "You see, something happened and it got cut," said Eugene. "Did you cut it Rider?" questioned the annoying guard from before. "Nope, cross my heart and hope to die," said Eugene. "Eugene!" exclaimed Rapunzel. "It's a figure of speech. It means you swear you're telling the truth and if you're lying, you would hope to die because you don't want to be a liar," said Eugene. He hoped Rapunzel understood his little definition of what he just said. Rapunzel smiled to show she understood what he said.

"Then who did it?" asked Hook Hand. "I did," said Lord Herbert. "What?" said everyone. "It was you?" asked Attila whose voice was echoed from his helmet. "The old hag stabbed Lord Herbert," said the Captain. They all gasped except for Ulf who had a shocked expression on his makeup covered face. "But I healed him," piped Elizabeth. "How? Your hair's gone!" exclaimed Mabel. "Not entirely," said Elizabeth as she lifted her hair to show the others her blonde streaks underneath most of her brunette hair. Everyone looked in shock at it.

"How'd that happen?" asked Hook Hand. "It wasn't a very good knife," said King Henry. "Let me see it," said one of the thugs. Elizabeth handed the thug her grandfather's pocket knife. The thug indicated a fallen branch and tried it on the branch. It took him about fifteen minutes to cut one single notch into the branch. They all looked confused and Big Nose informed them that this thug was one of the strongest out of all of them. "So it is true!" declared the Lieutenant. "Lord Herbert got stabbed," said Hook Hand. "He cut Elizabeth's hair," interjected Mabel. "But it wasn't a very good knife," added the annoying guard. "So when she sang…" interjected Big Nose. "He was healed," finished Vladimir. "Exactly!" replied Elizabeth. "What are we supposed to do now?" slurred Shorty as he pointed to the sun that was very low in the sky. "We could wait until morning to go back to the castle, but right now, we should get some sleep since we have a long day ahead of us," said the Lieutenant. Everyone agreed as some of them started to lie down and go to sleep.

The next day, they all went back to the castle. The funny thing was that Elizabeth and Peter slept through the entire ride back to the kingdom. They both rode with their father and mother on Maximus and didn't wake up once until they got back to the kingdom. Nothing, not even the Captain's furious yelling at his untrained horse made them stir. The only thing that woke them up was the bells from the church that morning. They both smiled when they realized they were back home and not in that dilapidated building their fake grandmother made them stay in. The people were happy to have them back and they threw a festival in their honor. It lasted an entire week and a funny thing was that neither Elizabeth nor Peter remembered most of the party since they were both exhausted from their entire experince over the last couple of days. But they were finally home with their true mother and father and grandparents and that's what mattered. They were so happy to be back, they didn't exclaim in disgust when they saw their parents kissing like they'd usually do. And they all lived happily ever after.

**Sorry if this one isn't as good as the other ones, but at least I tried. And sorry for the long update, AGAIN! I do have some reasons for that even though I think they're not good enough reasons. My dog, Scottie, had recently died Monday and I was just too busy grieving him. And I also had tons of homework this week also! Thank god I have a four day weekend for fall break! I'll try to put up the epilogue ASAP! Also, please tell me what you think of this chapter. ****Hasta Luego ****(see you soon)!**


	15. Epilogue

**Hi, I'm here with the epilogue to this story. So I hope you like the epilogue. The chapter song is "More Than it Seems" by Kutless.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled**

**Spirit's Return**

**Epilogue**

Running…that's all Eugene was doing…running. He was running from some guards that were chasing him for some reason. _Who chases people for no apparent reason?_ Asked Eugene to himself as he dodged about twenty arrows that the guards shot at him. _Apparently them _thought Eugene as he leaped over a dead tree and continued running from them. As Eugene ran away, something caught his eye that made him so confused; he stopped running and went back to what he just saw.

The thing he saw was a wedding. It was very beautiful and well decorated. Everything needed for a perfect wedding was there. The only thing missing was a groom. Just as he was trying to figure out what was going on, he was suddenly grabbed by his wrist. He looked and saw the Captain. "Rats!" he muttered to himself. He expected the Captain to handcuff him and take him to the prison where the gallows were waiting for him, but instead, the Captain said something that got him even more confused than he was before.

"Rider, what the heck do you think you're doing standing around like an idiot? Don't you know that you're going to be late for your own wedding?" barked the Captain. Eugene was confused and looked down and saw that not only he wasn't wearing his thieving clothes anymore; he was wearing the suit he wore on his wedding day six years ago. The Captain then pushed him to where he was at the beginning of the wedding aisle. As Eugene walked up to the old minister and blushing bride, people were telling him telling him things like: "You picked a beautiful girl!" "I wish I had a lady like you have…" "She's so lucky to have a guy like you." Eugene didn't recognize any of the people who talked to him, but he did like the compliments. He figured the bride was Rapunzel, but her veil wasn't see-through and he couldn't see Rapunzel's face from underneath her veil. He was then interrupted by the minister.

"Do you, Eugene Fitzherbert, take this girl to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" asked the minister in a cheerful voice. Eugene looked at the people who were smiling and some were snickering after hearing his name. Eugene frowned and said, "I do," thinking the bride was his Rapunzel. "Yes, and do you, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" asked the minister to the bride whose face was currently hidden from her veil. Eugene was a little suspicious why the minister didn't say Rapunzel's name when he was asking her if she wanted him as her husband. "Well, I most certainly do!" shrieked a very familiar voice that he never wanted to hear again.

"Gothel?" exclaimed Eugene who was now mad, confused, and a little scared. "Hello Rider," snickered Gothel as she lifted her veil to reveal her ice blue eyes, snow white wrinkle-free face, curly black hair, and devious smile. "What the Hell are you doing here and what did you do to Rapunzel?" exclaimed Eugene who wanted to know why Gothel was posing as his bride and what she had done to Rapunzel. "Oh, about her, check the very big wedding gift," cackled Gothel as she indicated a table filled with wedding presents with a very large one taking up the space of the table.

Eugene ran to the table and furiously ripped open the wedding gift, but instead of ripping it open like a child on Christmas Day; he ripped it open out of anger, panic, and curiosity. Anger because he was furious at Gothel, panic because he was afraid of finding out what she did to his Rapunzel, and curiosity by what the wedding present had to do with anything. After he finally ripped all the wrapping paper off, he saw a very long shipping crate. _What's that doing here? _Eugene asked himself as he saw a dusty note card and blew off the dust. After a few coughs from the dust he read the note card that said: "This is what happens to girls when they don't listen to their mothers." Baffled by the note, he opened the box and saw the worst thing he could possibly think of.

It was Rapunzel. She was lying in the box deathly pale, her emerald eyes closed, with cold skin that felt like ice, had no pulse, and the worst thing he could possibly think of on Rapunzel: a red spot on the side of her lavender dress. Eugene felt a few tears trickle down his cheek which seemed foreign to him since he hadn't really cried since he was six years old. "You killed her," he whispered to Gothel as his voice started to break like his heart was right now. "I had to show her what would happen if she didn't listen to her mother," replied Gothel in a sympathetic voice. Eugene knew it was mock sympathy since he already knew she only wanted Rapunzel for her hair and never really loved her. He even wished Gothel could stab him now so she could end his suffering, but he needed to know something first. Through his sadness, he asked, "Why are you here?"

"What? You think I'm going to leave you hanging wondering where's your bride?" questioned Gothel in mock offense. Eugene was upset enough. "Can things get any worse?" muttered Eugene to himself. "Daddy," said a voice. He turned and saw the minister. "Wake up, wake up," he said as he shook Eugene like a baby with a rattle.

XXXXX

"Wake up! Wake up! Daddy, please wake up! Wake up!" exclaimed Elizabeth as she shook her father awake. "Rapunzel!" exclaimed Eugene as he woke up. He was panting like a dog on a hot day and was sweating like a pig. He sprang up to find out his daughter was sitting on top of him with her hazel eyes showing her confusion. "Daddy, are you okay?" asked Elizabeth. "Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" questioned Eugene as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. "I had a nightmare and I guess that's the same with you," said Elizabeth innocently. Eugene looked at Rapunzel to make sure she was okay then looked at Elizabeth again and sighed, "Yes, it's the same with me. What was yours about?"

"In my nightmare, I dreamed about how what it would be like if I haven't had stepped in and spoke up before Grandmother Gothel tried to do the same thing," explained Elizabeth. "What?" asked Eugene confused. "The same thing she did to Grandpa Herbert," sighed Elizabeth. "Oh," said Eugene as he touched his side of where Gothel actually did the same thing she just did to his father. He realized what Elizabeth's dream was about. She dreamed about the rest of them dying thanks to Gothel. He hated her, especially for creating a traumatic experience for Rapunzel, Elizabeth, and Peter.

"What about you Daddy?" asked Elizabeth. "Huh?" questioned Eugene who was fazed by who it was. "I said 'what was your nightmare about Daddy?'" repeated Elizabeth. "Oh, that! Well…" stuttered Eugene trying to think of an appropriate way to say it before he heard something. He turned and saw Rapunzel tossing and turning. She was having nightmares now. "Rapunzel! Rapunzel, wake up!" exclaimed Eugene as he tried to wake up Rapunzel. Elizabeth joined in and added, "Mommy, please wake up!" "Eugene!" exclaimed Rapunzel as she woke up and found Eugene and Elizabeth who were both giving her confused looks.

"Eugene, I'm glad you're okay!" sighed Rapunzel as she hugged and kissed him. She peeked over her shoulder and saw Elizabeth's face crinkled in disgust because she wasn't used to seeing her parents kissing. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" she asked as she and Eugene pulled apart. "She had a nightmare," Eugene informed. "I'm guessing you had a nightmare too," blushed Elizabeth. "What happened?" asked Eugene. "You were…" started Rapunzel. "Betraying you, getting stabbed, dying?" questioned Eugene. "All three," said Rapunzel. "Oh Rapunzel," sighed Eugene as he hugged her and then kissed her. Elizabeth muttered "Yuck!" under her breath at that sight. Their moment was interrupted when Peter ran in the room.

"Mom! Dad!" hollered Peter as he ran into the room. "Nightmare?" asked Elizabeth. "Yes," panted Peter. "What was it about?" asked Eugene. "It was about Grandmother Gothel. She was chasing me with her dagger and when I woke up and ran to get somebody and I saw it was real!" exclaimed Peter. Then a woman wearing a black cloak and holding a knife came in the room which made Elizabeth and Peter both scream and grab their parents to hide. "What?" asked the woman as she removed her hood. It was Janice. She was wearing a black cloak and was carrying a daggerlike knife. "I was just trying on this cloak I found and running to tell James I found his bayonet," said Janice confused at why Elizabeth and Peter was scared. "That's alright Janice; you just kind of scared them with the cloak and bayonet," replied Rapunzel. "Oh, sorry," said Janice as she left the room.

"How about we go back to sleep?" asked Eugene. "Can we sleep with you and Mommy, Daddy?" asked Elizabeth. "Sure," said Eugene as he and Rapunzel made a spot for Elizabeth and Peter to sleep. They all fell asleep and only had good dreams for the rest of night.

**Well, that's the end of the story. I'd like to thank BroadwayFanGirl91, disneyisbeautiful, and others for reviewing this story. It is now my most reviewed story. Also, I'd like to thank those who favorited (I know it's not a word), alerted, and read this story. It wouldn't be anywhere without you guys! I'll start my one-shot series on Rapunzel, Eugene, Elizabeth, Peter, and the others very soon! Adios for now! **


End file.
